It's Atrocious
by MadDelight
Summary: To be atrocious is also what it means to be wicked. So, is Elphaba atrocious? For drunkenly kissing her roommate. For stealing a magic spell book. For running off with the rebel factor. Or is she wicked?         Now being beta'd by pantheradraconis
1. Peppermint

**Title: Atrocious **

**Pairing: Gelphie**

**Location: Shiz**

**Rating: T**

**Timeline/Universe: School years/Booksical**

**A/n: Hopefully a good mixture of book and musical. **

**Galinda flounced into the room** and shut the door noisily per usual. Elphaba glanced up from her book briefly, the scent of Galinda's perfume filling the air. She was fighting a losing battle, trying to concentrate on her book. Galinda had been wearing that perfume all week and every time she caught a good whiff, Elphaba couldn't help but lose her train of thought. It smelt like peppermint and honey, and for some reason reminded Elphaba of a memory long forgotten. Sighing, she rubbed her eyes, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"You seem lost in thought." Galinda commented absently.

Elphaba shook her head. "Not particularly."

Galinda scoffed. "What a horrible lie. You're always thinking. You spend more time thinking than anyone I've ever met." Her shoes dropped to the floor with a thud. She then proceeded to take down her hair and brush it out.

"What a wild generalization." Elphaba responded, trying to refocus her attention on her book.

"Well, what are you reading tonight, Miss Elphaba?" Galinda asked, redirecting the conversation.

"A book on amphibians." She replied, turning the page at last.

Galinda wrinkled her nose in distaste. "Ew, like salamanders and frogs?"

Elphaba nodded, not bothering to voice a reply.

"Yuck." Galinda repeated, glancing out the window at the waning daylight. She reached over her bed to draw the curtains, sighing at the silence that had enveloped the room. Once again Galinda found it irritating how losing the attention of her sullen roommate bothered her so. Devising a quick plan, she plopped down on Elphaba's bed and looked at the book over her roomie's shoulder. But Elphaba seemed to take no notice.

"So what does it say about frogs?" Galinda asked, her breath tickling Elphaba's cheek. "If kissed do they really turn into a prince?"

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "This book is fact, not fiction, Miss Galinda."

Galinda shrugged and leaned back against the wall. She watched Elphaba read for a few minutes before succumbing to boredom. Well this just won't do. She thought.

"Sit up." Galinda urged.

"What for?" Elphaba asked sharply.

Galinda sighed in exasperation. "Just sit forward."

Elphaba glanced at Galinda briefly before reluctantly shifting forward.

Galinda positioned herself so she could reach Elphaba's hair. She began to undo her roomie's braid, running her fingers idly through the silky locks. Elphaba squirmed slightly, her shoulders stiffening. Galinda barely suppressed a grin upon noticing her roommate's uncomfortableness with the situation. Galinda hummed a little tune while continuing to run her fingers through Elphaba's hair. She thought she heard Elphaba take in a deep breath. To Galinda's complete surprise, Elphaba set the book down in her lap, leaning back slightly into Galinda's touch.

"Where did you get your perfume?" Elphaba asked out-of-the-blue.

Galinda paused in her task at hand. "I can't remember. It was lost for a long time. I found it again about a week ago. I really should clean more often. Who knows what else I've misplaced." Galinda chuckled a bit at her own expense. "Why do you ask?" She added, resuming running her fingers through Elphaba's hair.

There was a long pause. "I'm uncertain." Elphaba squirmed. "It was silly of me to ask. There was no reason."

"You're a terrible liar, Miss Elphaba." Galinda smirked, wrapping her roommate's hair in a bun and beaming proudly at her work.

"There. Its still out of your way, but not in that horrid braid"

Elphaba returned Galinda's smile, their eyes locking briefly. Suddenly, Elphaba was overwhelmed with the closeness of her roommate. It was suffocating.

"I should go." She insisted, scrambling up from bed and grabbing her cloak.

"Now?" Galinda asked.

Elphaba thought she heard disappointment in Galinda's voice, but hurried for the door nonetheless.

"Yes, I'm supposed to meet Boq." She grabbed a different book.

"Well... okay..." Galinda trailed off.

It was the last thing Elphaba heard as she bolted from the room.

**Boq chuckled to himself** as he watched Elphaba push her way through the crowded street. She came in, a swish of black cape, nearly knocking over a few patrons on her way over to the table.

"You've got what I need?" She asked, taking the cloak from her shoulders in one quick movement and settling in across from him.

"Why you're right this weather is strange. I'm quite fine thanks for asking. So are the rest of the boys." Boq replied, a wry smile on his face.

Elphaba sighed in exasperation. "I don't have time for particulars."

She handed him the book he had given her last time. He traded it with her for a new volume.

"Where are you rushing off to?" Boq asked, taking in her slightly flustered state. "Had I known I wasn't going to be your only social engagement of the afternoon I would've made sure not to order you tea."

The book clattered to the table and Elphaba shot him a baleful glare.

Boq couldn't suppress his grin. "So now you must converse with me. Tell me Elphie, what has you so riled up? Is Dr. Dillamond on the verge of a break through? Or have students been teasing you for your verdigris again?"

"Nothing. Neither. Perhaps its the weather." Elphaba said, glancing outside as if to prove a point. "If Dillamond was on the verge of a break through do you really think I'd be here?" She said as if Boq's questions were just sinking in. "And yes, of course, I'm so unused to being taunted it's effected my composure so completely."

Tea was brought to the table and Boq took a sip of his, grimacing. He pulled something out of his pocket and stirred his tea with it.

"So what is it then?" He asked, taking another sip and seeming pleased.

"If you keep pestering me you'll have no one to interrogate. Besides, I'm sure you'd much rather hear what Galinda's been up to." Elphaba insisted, taking a sip from her cup.

"Quite, right." Boq nodded. "Peppermint stick?" He offered, holding one out.

Elphaba nearly choked on her tea. "No. I'm fine."

Boq shrugged. "I thought the tea needed something extra. It is that time of year after all. Ah, well, since you brought it up, how is Miss Galinda?"

"Fine. I'd assume." Elphaba shrugged.

"Surely you talk some at least. Has she mentioned me?" Boq pressed, stirring the peppermint stick around in his tea.

"We talk, it's true. But she's mentioned no one special to her if those are your hopes." Elphaba continued, draining the last of her tea.

"Ah, but if there's no one else then she could be thinking on me. Whenever her face gets flushed, or her eyes are filled with a certain spark..." Boq trailed off, composing sonnets to Galinda's beauty.

Elphaba laughed. "Still a fool in love."

"Yes," Boq said, a fierce spark in his eye. "And I intend to be until I win her heart."

"That may take an awfully long time." Elphaba glanced outside. "Oh, wonderful." She groaned.

"Why! It's snowing!" Boq said happily. "I bet it'll blanket the entire school grounds before you know it." His smile soon faltered. "Well it can't be quite as bad as rain."

Elphaba grimaced, securing her cloak. "No, much worse." A flash of green fingers was all Boq received as a good-bye; soon all he could see was the back of a black cloak disappearing down the street.


	2. Snow Day

**Title: Atrocious- Chap 2**

**Pairing: Gelphie**

**Location: Shiz**

**Rating: T**

**Timeline/Universe: School years/Booksical**

**A/n: Hope this doesn't seem too out of character, or move too slowly. Feedback is cool.**

**Upon reaching her room, **Elphaba unlocked the door and hurried inside. She removed her cloak carefully so as not to let any snow touch her skin. She removed her socks and boots quickly before any of the snow could melt. Rifling through her sparse wardrobe, she found a warm nightdress and changed her clothes accordingly. Flipping on the light, now safe from the infuriating moisture that was falling down in heaps, Elphaba settled under her brown covers and picked up the amphibian book from earlier.

Before she could even get into the prose, a faint humming floated through the room. Elphaba tried again to focus, but the humming grew louder. A light floral scent filled the room. Elphaba glanced over to the bathroom door; steam was wafting out from under it. It appeared Galinda had stayed in for an evening soak. The door clicked open suddenly. A surprised Galinda flushed and stuttered as she met Elphaba's equally startled gaze.

"Oh, I... er uhm." Galinda averted her eyes, trying in vain to cover herself better with her small pink towel. "I didn't realize you'd be back so soon, Miss Elphaba."

Elphaba cleared her throat and hurried to get the nightdress that Galinda had laid out. "I apologize." Elphaba replied. "Here." She handed Galinda her nightclothes.

"Thank you." Galinda mumbled, a blush still coloring her cheeks. "I'll just..." She headed back into the refuge of the washroom.

Elphaba let out the breath she had been holding in and headed back to her book.

**Galinda, having regained **her composure, re-entered the room. She glanced at the pile of dark soggy clothes on the floor. It must have begun to snow. She climbed onto her bed and stared outside at the white wonderland.

"Oh." Galinda gasped; Even though she had meant to stay quiet so Elphaba could concentrate.

"You think it's pretty." Elphaba's comment took Galinda by surprise.

"Yes." Galinda nodded, keeping her gaze focused on the softly falling snow. "Oh, I know you hate it but its just so..."

"Beautiful." Elphaba finished.

Galinda spun around to find her roommate smiling. Well, it was really more of a smirk.

Galinda felt the blood rush to her cheeks. "... Yes..." She managed, getting lost for a moment in her roommate's eyes. "It's late." Galinda stated suddenly, crawling underneath her fluffy pink covers.

"It is." Elphaba agreed, setting down her book and crossing the room, reaching over Galinda's bed.

"Miss Elphaba what do you think you're-"

"Drawing the curtains, my sweet." Elphaba interrupted, nearly purring the last two words.

Galinda shuddered, convincing herself that it was due to the cold. Elphaba was gazing at her curiously, standing right next to the bed.

"You're blushing, Miss Galinda."

Galinda let out a wispy sigh. "I can't seem to stop."

Elphaba grinned, turning to climb back into her own bed. The last thing Galinda heard before Elphaba turned off the light was, "It's beautiful."

**By the time **Galinda arose the next morning, Elphaba was already awake and reading, of course. As Galinda picked out her clothes for the day, she tried to make sense of what had occurred the night before. Elphaba had called her something... what was it? _My sweet._ Inwardly she scoffed. It had to have been a dream, for after that Galinda could've sworn that Elphaba had called her beautiful. That could only happen in her dreams. "More like a nightmare." Galinda muttered under her breath.

"Good morning, Miss Galinda."

Galinda turned to see that same smirk from the night before on Elphaba's lips.

"Good morning, Miss Elphaba." She flashed a quick smile.

Elphaba set down her book, seeming to be all business suddenly. "I'm going to meet Boq at the cafe soon, would you care to join us?"

Galinda wanted to make up other plans, but could think of nothing quick. "Alright." She agreed. "Just let me get ready."

Elphaba nodded her assent as Galinda headed to get ready for the day.

**"Miss Galinda." **Boq beamed as he saw who Elphaba had brought along for their morning get-together.

"Hello Master Boq." Galinda tipped her head in his direction. Elphaba gestured for Galinda to slide into the booth first.

"Well," Elphaba said, settling herself. "This should prove interesting. What was it you wanted to share with me?"

Boq sipped his tea; he had already ordered one for Elphaba, but since he hadn't known Galinda was coming... "Can I get you anything, Miss Galinda?"

She shook her head, blonde curls bouncing. "I'm fine, thank you."

"Are you quite certain?" He asked again.

"Really," Elphaba sighed. "She only came because I asked her to, and I assume she had no better plans. What's this all about?"

"You mean it isn't more research?" Galinda asked Elphaba, feeling relieved. Sitting through an hour of research talk sounded entirely too dull for her taste.

Elphaba shook her head. "This meeting was requested by Boq, my sweet."

Galinda tried, in vain, not to blush at the use of such a pet name in public. Elphaba certainly had been acting... differently.

Boq grinned. "I was planning on inviting you to a get together with the boys and I. It's a bit of a Lurlinemas celebration. Oh, Miss Galinda you're welcome to come too."

Elphaba scoffed. "I'm certain getting drunk on holiday cider and hearing Crope and Tibbett make lewd jokes is beneath our Miss Galinda."

"Elphie." Boq scolded, but could think of nothing more to add, as that was what the gathering would likely consist of. The blush hadn't left Galinda's cheeks, and, noticing it, Boq instantly perceived it as his own fault. "I apologize, of course, foolish of me to assume..." Boq trailed off clearing his throat.

Galinda gave him a wan smile. "Don't worry."

"You _are_ a fool. Is that all I've come out for in this cold weather?" Elphaba asked, acting as if every moment of her time was precious.

Boq sloshed around the bit of tea left in his cup. "The boys and I are going tray sledding today behind Briscoe Hall. I figured a bit of festivating is in order due to the holiday."

Elphaba laughed loudly. "Yes, frolicking in the snow is such a plausible idea for me."

"W-well," Boq stuttered. "You could watch. It's not like the snow is still falling. How wet could you possibly get?"

Elphaba paused in her ridicule, seeming to actually mull over the question.

"Tray sledding?" Galinda asked, slightly intrigued. Although she didn't want to spend her free time with Boq, she needed something to do this afternoon, lest she spend the whole day inside with Elphaba.

"Tibbett took some lunch trays from the dining room this morning after his shift. They work wonderfully as sleds." Boq smiled, his eyes lighting up. He was thrilled that Galinda was considering joining him.

"Sounds... exciting." Galinda said slowly, flashing Boq a flirtatious smile. Suddenly, she felt a smooth hand grab her own.

"You're quite right my sweet, let's go." Elphaba nearly dragged Galinda to her feet and hurried her out the door.

"But- the snow won't it- but, Miss Elphaba!"

Boq heard Galinda's fading objections. Hurriedly, he tossed some money on the table and rushed out the door after them.

**A/n: Yeah. Tray sledding pretty sure I took that from Gilmore Girls... or maybe something from one of my relatives. Review?**


	3. Wicked Woman

**Title: Atrocious- Chap 3**

**Pairing: Gelphie**

**Location: Shiz**

**Rating: T**

**Timeline/Universe: School years/Booksical**

**A/n: Elphaba's attitude change from Ch.1 til present will be explained next chapter. Lurlinemas and other holiday goodness to be mixed in soon. Feedback is loved!**

**"This is highly improper!" ** Galinda sputtered, having seen Crope and Tibbett slide down the hill on trays and collide into one another in a chortling heap. They bumped fists and dashed back up the hill.

"Improper but fun!" Crope cheered.

"Oh come on, what's the harm?" Tibbett coaxed.

"Go for it!" Avaric joined in.

"You could ride with me, Miss Galinda." Boq offered.

Galinda sniffed, pointing her nose to the sky in distaste. "I should think not."

"Come off it, Glin." Elphaba whispered low in her ear.

Galinda elbowed Elphaba. "Where do you come off?" She had half a mind to slap that smug green look off her roomie's face. "If you think it's so fun why don't you try it?" Galinda snatched a tray from Boq and shoved it at Elphaba.

Everyone was staring at her now. The smug grin left her face, replaced with a look of utter annoyance. "Fine." Elphaba set the tray down and kneeled on it, making sure to cover her knees with her skirts. She pushed off with one boot-clad foot and sped down the hill, spinning to a stop. She stood, brushing the bit of snow off her skirts, a triumphant smile on her face.

Galinda gaped, flabbergasted. The boys all whooped and cheered as Elphaba made her victory ascent. She bowed towards them.

"Farthest run of the day!" Boq beamed happily.

"Queen of the hill!" Avaric added with a wink.

Elphaba laughed. "It was thrilling." Her eyes lit up. She walked over to Galinda and shoved the tray into her hands. "Your turn."

Galinda swallowed. "Well, I, erm..." She glanced at the boys who were urging her on. "Yes, yes, alright." She nodded, setting the tray down daintily. Galinda took a deep breath and just as she was about to push herself down the hill, Elphaba came up from behind, knocking the blonde over; Galinda landed on the tray face forward, sliding down the hill on her stomach, shrieking all the way.

Crope and Tibbett burst out laughing as Galinda surfaced, her face and blonde curls covered in snow. Boq looked mortified, and Elphaba let out a cackle of sheer amusement.

Galinda wiped the snow from her face and stormed up the hill. "WHY I NEVER!" She threw the tray down and stomped over to Elphaba. "You horrible wicked woman!" Galinda shouted, pulling her hand back to slap her roommate.

Elphaba caught the affronting hand before it could make contact with her cheek. "All in good fun, my sweet."

Galinda yanked her hand back, her face flush with anger. "Stop that! Stop saying that!" She glared at her roommate. "I'm not _your _anything. I'm not your sweet! I'm not even your friend!"

The last shout echoed through the cold air.

Elphaba avoided Galinda's eyes, but shrugged. "No one is. Do you think those words scar me, when they hold no weight for me at all?"

It was as if Galinda had been slapped instead. She hadn't meant what she said, but Elphaba clearly did. Galinda shook with anger. Before anyone could stop her, she picked up two fistfuls of snow and tossed them at Elphaba. They landed squarely on her face.

"You little idiot!" Elphaba hissed as the snow slid down the collar of her dress. She stormed off in a hurry, leaving a very shocked Galinda in her wake.

**A good while later, **Galinda entered her room tentatively. She glanced around not bothering to flick on the light. The shades were open, allowing enough natural light into the room that it was decently lit. There was a bump under Elphaba's drab covers. She wasn't sleeping, nor was she reading; she was just lying there staring at the wall.

"Miss Elphaba?" Galinda asked, removing her jacket and snowy shoes. There was no response.

"Elphaba?" Galinda stepped up to the side of her roommate's bed, kneeling down next to it and placing a hand on Elphaba's back. "Elphaba, please talk to me." Galinda exhaled slowly; her words were shaky. "I'm sorry." There was a long pause. "At least let me know that you're alright?"

Elphaba turned slowly, removing the blanket and revealing two long, vibrant burns that traveled from her collarbone, between the valley of her breasts, to the plane of her stomach.

"Oh, oh my." Galinda's eyes widened, horrified at what she had done. "I'm so, so sorry."

"You've already said." Elphaba replied, staring right into Galinda's watery blue eyes.

"Oh Elphaba, I didn't mean-"

"Yes, you did." Elphaba interrupted, her tone stern. "You meant it completely. Don't back down now because you're feeling guilty."

Galinda nodded, beginning to cry. Elphaba's words were harsh, but there was a profound pain behind her dark eyes.

The green woman sighed. "Hush now. There's nothing that can be done. I've already applied a salve, all I can do now is rest."

Galinda wiped her eyes, sniffling. "Okay..."

"Hush now." Elphaba repeated, cupping the blonde's cheek. "Come rest with me." She held up the blanket and it was just then that Galinda realized Elphaba was in nothing more than a black bra and shorts. Her cheeks flushed brightly, but she nodded and crawled under the covers; Galinda convinced herself it was merely due to guilt.

"You're freezing." Elphaba commented, pulling the shivering blonde into her arms and pressing a kiss to her temple.

Galinda stiffened at the caring gesture. "Elphaba?"

"Hm?"

"Did you really mean what you said?" Galinda asked quietly.

"When?" Elphaba muttered, her eyes fluttering closed.

"You said that no one was your friend. Did you mean it? You don't consider me a friend?" Galinda nearly whispered, the question seeming strange, as they were now so physically close.

Elphaba was quiet for a moment. She pressed her lips to Galinda's cheek, her green arm snaking around the blonde's waist. Galinda's heart hammered in her chest; she told herself it was in anticipation, waiting for Elphaba's response.

"I'm not sure." She finally responded.

"Oh..." Galinda breathed; her mind was racing with disjointed thoughts.

Elphaba yawned and her breathing slowly evened. "Rest now, my sweet."

And eventually Galinda did.

**A/n: Okie dokie. So there was a scene I cut with Galinda and Boq right after the witch fight. I may sneak it in to the next chapter in flashback mode if anyone is interested...?**

**Sorry this chap was kinda short. Next one is already planned. Maybe even the next two ; ) **


	4. Nicknames

**Title: Atrocious- Chap 4**

**Pairing: Gelphie**

**Location: Shiz**

**Rating: T+ (FAIR WARNING: rating may be changed to M at some point...)**

**Timeline/Universe: School years/Booksical**

**A/n: Holiday time. Some Gelphie-ness. Don't like chick on chick then, why exactly are you reading this? If you are reading, well, I enjoy feedback and for those who have reviewed pat yourselves on the back : ) **

**Waking to an empty room, **Galinda was slightly disoriented. The day came back to her in a rush. She hurried out of bed to turn on some lights, and glanced at the time. 9 o'clock at night, where exactly would Elphaba be? Galinda shook her head. She needn't worry about it. Tomorrow was Lurlinemas Eve, and the room needed decorating. She grabbed a box from her wardrobe, full of festive baubles. Galinda hummed to herself as she traipsed around the room, taping sparkling snowflakes to the window and stringing pink lights around her vanity. Pink and silver garland decorated her headboard, and pearly white ornaments hung from every drawer knob on her side of the dorm.

Galinda glanced around at her work, feeling quite proud. She plopped down on her soft, frilly bed and noticed the lack of anything pretty on Elphaba's side of the room. Well... there was an extra strand of pink and silver garland... After all, if Elphaba didn't like it she could simply take it down. Resolved, Galinda placed the garland on Elphaba's headboard, tacking it in place. Suddenly, her stomach rumbled and she realized she had skipped dinner, due to their afternoon nap. Galinda felt a blush color her cheeks recalling that completely inappropriate situation. Furtively, she glanced at the box of Lurlinemas decorations; it was nearly empty save for an old sprig of mistletoe. It would be silly to put it up, no boys were allowed in the dorm. Besides, Elphaba might get the wrong idea... Wrong idea about what exactly? Galinda shook her head fiercely; her messy blonde curls bouncing. "No, not even possible." She said aloud to the empty room. "... She doesn't even think we're friends..." And it was true, they were just so... different, but that didn't mean that she and Elphaba were enemies, right? Galinda sighed. She was over-thinking this, just because Elphaba had been acting strangely didn't mean anything. Elphaba was strange, plain and simple. It had nothing to do with feelings, or friendship, or anything else that was getting mixed up in that blissful blonde brain of hers. Galinda gave up on her mental debacle and decided to scrounge up something to eat instead.

**Just then, **the door flung open and in burst a flustered Elphaba.

"Unbelievable." She muttered under her breath, tossing down a stack of papers and throwing her cloak off her shoulders. She shoved a brown bag into Galinda's hands and kicked off her boots. "Inconceivable." She huffed, flopping down on her bed and gesturing for Galinda to open the bag.

Galinda reached in and pulled out two sandwiches; she handed one to Elphaba and opened her own.

Elphaba took a bite, chewed and swallowed. "Melted cheese sandwich, I'm afraid they might've gotten a bit cold on the way over."

Galinda unwrapped hers and shrugged. "Good regardless, thank you."

Elphaba shook her head and sighed in exasperation.

"What happened?" Galinda sat down next to her roomie and nibbled at her sandwich.

"Too much to explain." Elphaba muttered.

"You were researching." Galinda prompted. "And... there was a breakthrough of some sort?"

"The Wizard is trying to suppress all Animal activity." Elphaba explained, finishing her sandwich and reaching for some juice.

"What?" Galinda asked, shocked.

"Dr. Dillamond thinks that the Wizard is trying to suppress the Animals from our society, enough that they will eventually be phased out and all that will be left are animals in their place." Elphaba handed the juice to Galinda and paced about the room, twisting her spindly fingers together and wringing her hands.

"But the Wizard wouldn't do something like that. He works for the betterment of Oz." Galinda objected. "That old Goat must be wrong."

"Don't you see? He's completely right, of course. It all started with the Bann. Something must be done about it. The segregation has already started. Why didn't I notice before?" Elphaba groaned, clearly upset with the situation and herself.

"The Bann meant for Animals... it was the catalyst for something more?" Galinda guessed, still trying to catch up on Elphaba's ravings.

"Yes, yes, don't you see? The Wizard is deceiving all of Oz!" Elphaba grabbed her roommate's shoulders in excitement.

Galinda gaped, her mouth a perfect 'O'. "If this is true then someone has to do something."

Elphaba stared straight into Galinda's eyes with a fervor the blonde had never seen before. "Someone will."

**Slowly, it dawned on her... **"Oh Elphie, you can't!"

A smirk crept across the green woman's lips. "Elphie?"

Galinda forced her blush away. "I-I... it just slipped out."

Elphaba chuckled, tousling Galinda's hair.

Galinda wasn't one to be placated. "You've got a nickname for me. Why can't I have one for you too? Even if we aren't friends." She huffed, crossing her arms and pouting.

"I do?" Elphaba asked absentmindedly, turning around full-circle to take in the room.

"You call me, 'my sweet'."

Elphaba glanced at her. "What happened to our room?"

"I decorated. Tomorrow is Lurlinemas Eve. You don't like it?" Galinda asked, not sure why Elphaba's approval suddenly mattered to her.

Elphaba shrugged. "A bit... pink for my taste." She prodded the decorations on her own bed.

"You can take them down if you like." Galinda offered, feeling irrationally disappointed.

Elphaba turned, noticing the tone is her roommate's voice. "If you like them, then I like them." She smiled, hoping Galinda would smile return in. She looked for the usual brightness that surrounded her bubbly roommate, finding it unusually absent. The blonde was huffy, irritated, and Elphaba couldn't help but wonder why.

"Something wrong?"

Galinda sniffed, turning away haughtily. "No."

"Lies." Elphaba said, stepping up behind Galinda and snaking her arms around the smaller woman's shoulders, resting her chin on top of the blonde's head. She felt Galinda stiffen at the contact.

"Why that nickname?" Galinda asked, her voice light and breathy.

Elphaba chuckled, moving her lips to brush against the shell of Galinda's ear. "Is that all? Isn't it obvious?" Elphaba nipped lightly feeling a shiver travel down Galinda's petite frame. "It's because you are delightfully, sugary sweet." She placed a light kiss to Galinda's rosy cheek and stepped back from the blonde, who seemed frozen in place.

**A/N: I wanted to add more to this chapter, but to tell the truth this looks like a good breaking point to me. Next chapter up in a jiffy ; )**


	5. Flashback Fondness

**Title: Atrocious- Chap 5**

**Pairing: Gelphie**

**Location: Shiz**

**Rating: Strong T (FAIR WARNING: rating may be changed to M at some point...)**

**Timeline/Universe: School years/Booksical**

_ITALICS_** FOR FLASHBACK MODE- this chapter! (scene cut from Chap. 3)**

**A/n: Thanks for the reviews. They definitely fuel the fire of inspiration. It's nice to hear feedback. Even just a 'nice'. Or 'I like it' is appreciated. Or hey, 'i hate it' works too. Any kind of feedback. Yeah, enough ramble. Story now... **

**Although the night **had been a restless one, Galinda was still up and ready early. She had presents for her momsie and popsical to take to the school postbox and some last minute Lurlinemas shopping to finish. She set out with purpose, leaving a slumbering Elphaba alone in the room.

_"You horrible wicked woman!" Galinda shouted, pulling her hand back to slap her roommate._

_Elphaba caught the affronting hand before it could make contact with her cheek. "All in good fun, my sweet."_

_Galinda yanked her hand back, her face flush with anger. "Stop that! Stop saying that!" She glared at her roommate. "I'm not your anything. I'm not your sweet! I'm not even your friend!"_

_The last shout echoed through the cold air._

_Elphaba avoided Galinda's eyes, but shrugged. "No one is. Do you think those words scar me, when they hold no weight for me at all?"_

_It was as if Galinda had been slapped instead. She hadn't meant what she said, but Elphaba clearly did. Galinda shook with anger. Before anyone could stop her, she picked up two fistfuls of snow and tossed them at Elphaba. They landed squarely on her face._

_"You little idiot!" Elphaba hissed as the snow slid down the collar of her dress. She stormed off in a hurry, leaving a very shocked Galinda in her wake._

_~~ Galinda stared after Elphaba until she was a tiny black speck in all the grand whiteness covering the grounds of Shiz. She felt angry, guilty, horrified, and confused. _

_Avaric, Crope, and Tibbett gathered the trays and bid Boq farewell, not quite up for frivolity after witnessing such a spat. Boq came up next to Galinda and placed a hand on her arm. _

_"Are you alright, Miss Galinda?" He asked, hoping she'd turn and he would get to stare up into those bright blue eyes. _

_Her reply was barely above a whisper. "No, no I don't think I am..." She trailed off, not seeming to notice that Boq had slipped his hand around hers, gripping tightly. _

_"Would you like to take a walk?" Boq asked, feeling the need to divulge something to her. _

_As she nodded her blonde curls bounced. "Yes. That would be fine." Her gaze finally found his and he was met with a dazed look. _

_They walked in companionable silence for a while, Boq would clear his throat now and then as if to begin speaking, but when met with those dazed blue eyes he lost his nerve. Galinda paused on a bridge overlooking a frozen river that ran through the outskirts of the university grounds. _

_Boq released her hand, finally, and mustered up every ounce of courage he had. "Miss Galinda?"_

_"Hm?" She replied half-heartedly, not bothering to glance his way. _

_"There's something I've been meaning to tell you. I know it's not exactly proper for me to divulge but I think it might be relevant to this current situation. I think you might've done more than hurt Elphie physically." He said in a rush. _

_"What?" Galinda spun around quickly, glaring down at him. "And what, Master Boq, would make you think that?"_

_"Well, you see, like I said this is entirely improper, but you and I both know Miss Elphaba has a thick skin, but words hurt her more than you'd think. You see, she confided in me that she's become quite fond of you." Boq twisted his hands together nervously. _

_"Fond?" Galinda echoed. _

_Boq nodded. "She made mention of it a while ago. I just never thought... well... after the fight you two just had, I thought you ought to know." _

_The energy slipped from Galinda features and her cheeks paled. "Fond how?" She asked quietly._

_"I-I beg your pardon?"_

_Galinda stared right into the munchkin boy's eyes. "In what way is she fond of me?"_

_Boq glanced down at the ground beneath his feet. "She didn't say."_

_Gripped by a sudden decisiveness, Galinda hurried off without so much as another word to Boq._

_"Miss Galinda!" He called after her, but it was no use, she was too far gone. "I hope it wasn't something I said..."_

Galinda shook her head, tearing herself away from the memory. After a morning of errands in the cold weather, she craved some hot tea or chocolate. With the last item purchased Galinda hurried on her way to Shiz.

**Elphaba had woke** only an hour or so ago. She has dressed and tended to her wound, only to pick up her papers from last night. She read over the words, so hurriedly scribbled that they were hard to make out. Her head began to throb from concentrating and the frilly decorations around the room did nothing to improve her mood. The door swung open and in clamored Galinda, arms full of shopping bags, her cheeks flush from the cold.

"Did you buy up the whole town?" Elphaba asked wryly, feigning concentration on her papers.

"Har, har." Galinda mock-laughed, setting her packages down by her vanity and hanging her jacket on the back of her chair. "And what have you been up to this morning? Reading one of your musty old tomes no doubt." She plopped down on her bed to catch her breath for a moment.

Elphaba smirked and set down her papers. "Actually, I haven't been awake all that long. Slept in to further the healing process."

Galinda glanced down. "Oh." She replied, trying to fight off the surge of guilt that rose in her. "How is it, by the way?"

Elphaba shrugged. "Much better. Thank you for asking."

That smug grin was unnerving Galinda.

"How did you sleep?" Elphaba asked nonchalantly, placing her papers back on her desk and organizing some books.

"Fine." Galinda lied, trying not to watch Elphaba so raptly.

"Really? You tossed and turned quite a bit."

"I was dreaming." Galinda continued to lie. "I can't remember what about." Suddenly this conversation was making her unbearably uncomfortable.

"I was going to get myself some hot chocolate. Would you like some?" Galinda offered, grabbing her purse.

"I'm fine, thank you." Elphaba replied.

That was the last thing she said before Galinda rushed from the room.

**Over an hour later **Galinda was finally heading down the hall to her room. She had run into Phanee and ShenShen and enjoyed some gossip while warming up with her delicious beverage. She hummed as she walked, feeling much more like herself. Not a care in the world clouded her head, until she re-entered the room, finding Elphaba massaging what looked like oil into her green calves.

Her cheeks flushed and she stuttered. "I-I'm sorry to interrupt."

"You did nothing of the sort, just washing up a bit." Elphaba replied, not bothering to look up.

"Washing up?" Galinda questioned.

"Well, you didn't expect me to use water did you?" Elphaba chuckled. "Did you plan on joining me later?"

"E-excuse me?" Galinda stuttered, obviously she had heard wrong.

Elphaba spun around. "To the Lurlinemas Eve get-together with Boq and the boys?"

"Oh," Galinda felt a surge of relief. "Well I hadn't really thought about it."

Elphaba shrugged. "Well if you haven't anything better to do, it's in an hour or so..."

"That's hardly enough time to get ready!" Galinda said, hurriedly pulling the pins from her hair and reaching for her brush; she sat down at her vanity and began fixing her hair.

Elphaba smirked. "Well, I guess that means you're coming."

"If I can get ready in time. There's my hair to do, make-up to fix, and an outfit to pick out... not to mention-" Galinda huffed, but she was interrupted by her roommate.

"Why?"

Galinda spun around, her brush in her hand. "What?"

"Why do you need to get ready? Are you planning on giving Boq the wrong impression? Or do you fancy one of his dimwitted friends?" Elphaba asked, capping her oil and smoothing down her dress.

"Neither." Galinda answered shortly. "But I can't go out looking like this."

Elphaba shook her head. "I don't see why not. You look fine."

"But I don't want to look fine. I want to look stunning." Galinda replied, turning back to her mirror.

"You always look stunning." Elphaba replied, her voice dripping with some unnamable emotion.

Galinda felt her cheeks warm again. "Oh, really?" She hoped she sounded nonchalant.

"Why would I lie?" Elphaba asked.

"I don't know, Miss Elphaba, perhaps because it amuses you." Galinda stood, pinning her hair back neatly and spritzing herself with peppermint perfume.

"Miss Elphaba? What happened to Elphie?" She asked, feeling a shudder ripple through her as she caught the scent of that peppermint spray. "Must you wear that?"

Galinda spun to meet an irritated Elphaba. "What?"

"That perfume." Elphaba replied, clearly trying to not breathe through her nose.

"Does it bother you?" Galinda asked, her cheeks appearing constantly red, due to the strange behavior of her roomie.

Elphaba's hands were suddenly on Galinda's shoulders, and she gazed right into Galinda's curious blue eyes. "No, it doesn't bother me. Well, not in the way you're implying."

"How then?" Galinda breathed; her pulse quickening.

Elphaba smirked. "I'm fairly certain you don't want to know." She moved in, a breath away from Galinda's lips. The blonde shuddered beneath her grasp. "Or maybe you do..." Elphaba trailed off, quirking her brow in curiosity.

Galinda shook her head, her heart hammering in her chest.

Elphaba laughed, pressing her lips to Galinda's forehead gently. "In time, my sweet. In time."

A/n: **Yes, flashback. Gelphie tease. And Elphaba is turned on by the smell of peppermint. Hey, stranger things have happened. Who did Galinda buy last minute presents for? What will happen at the Lurlinemas Eve party? And what did Elphaba's cryptic last sentence mean? Tune in next time, fellow FF-ers. Sorry for the slow pace... It'll speed up real quick!**


	6. Lurlinemas Eve

**Title: Atrocious- Chap 6**

**Pairing: Gelphie**

**Location: Shiz**

**Rating: M chapter!**

**Timeline/Universe: School years/Booksical**

**A/n: To all of you who have story alerted, favorited, or reviewed, I thank you quite sincerely. You give me a reason to smile during the day : ) **

_In time, my sweet. In time._

They arrived at the Peach and Kidney's a little late, due to Galinda's primping. The boys had obviously already started drinking, as the table was cluttered with half empty mugs.

"Miss Galinda!" Boq stood and bowed, scooting over so that Galinda and Elphaba could squeeze into the booth next to him.

"You've gotten a head start." Elphaba observed.

"Of course!" Avaric beamed, raising his mug in the air.

"He beat us here." Boq muttered under his breath, causing Elphaba to laugh.

"Alright boys, let's get the ladies some refreshments." Crope insisted, winking at Galinda.

"Yes, they must join us in our foolish stupor!" Tibbett added.

Elphaba smirked. "I suppose I'll have whatever you lot are having as it seems to take effect rather quickly."

"And for you, Miss Galinda?" Boq asked, waving his hand to the help for another round.

"Nothing. I'm fine." She insisted, not wanting to end up drunk.

"Order a glass of wine at least." Elphaba urged.

"Or champagne." Boq offered. "This is a celebration."

Elphaba scoffed. "No one here can afford a decent glass of champagne and you know it."

"Actually," Boq said, sitting as tall as he could. "I've managed to make some extra money working in the library."

He reached his hand across Elphaba's lap to hold Galinda's hand. "It will be my Lurlinemas gift to you."

Galinda smiled, trying to be grateful. "Why thank you, actually I've a gift for you as well." She reached into her white clutch, which matched the cream colored dress she was wearing and pulled out a handsome hair ribbon. It was much like the one Boq had worn when he had first attempted to court her.

"Oh, Miss Galinda, thank you." Boq said earnestly, tying his hair up to show his gratitude.

"Ooooohhh." The other boys taunted, making Boq blush.

"Hush!" He insisted.

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "Great, now he's going to go around looking liked a stunned hedgehog all the time." She felt Galinda elbow her lightly and her smirk only widened.

**Much small talk **and more than a few drinks later, the motley bunch was well into being drunk.

"Miss Galinda's cheeks are as pink as... something pink." Crope laughed, amusing everyone with his failure of an analogy.

"She's as beautiful as the moonlight on freshly fallen snow." Boq composed a poem, with a hiccup.

"Stunning." Elphaba whispered in Galinda's ear, causing a shiver to ripple through her from head to toe.

Galinda waved away the compliments. "Stop this nonsense; you're all quite drunk. Besides, Elphie is much more beautiful than I." She locked eyes with her roommate, heatedly.

All the boys burst out in uproarious laughter, while Elphaba turned a darker shade of green.

"Well Boq, seems like your one true love has lost her heart to another." Tibbett quipped.

"And to the greenest of the green no less!" Avaric exclaimed. "Why, look at her, she's glowing brighter than the Emerald City."

"Stop it, all of you." Elphaba insisted. "Bunch of drunken fools." She muttered, glaring at them.

Galinda giggled and whispered into Elphaba's ear. "Well, it's true."

Elphaba leaned over and nibbled Galinda's ear before she spoke. "Do you really think so?" She asked quietly, before discreetly pinching Galinda's behind.

The blonde let of a squeak, followed by another round of giggles. "Oh Elphie, you're awful."

"I am awful, I'm horrible, wicked even!" Elphaba cackled, not bothering to sober herself even a little.

"Look! Hurry Boq, quickly, vie for Miss Galinda's heart!" Avaric shouted, spilling the rest of his ale.

Galinda giggled and placed her hand on Elphaba's thigh, drawing small circles. Elphaba's hand deftly crept under her roommate's skirt and her long fingers began stroking the inside of Galinda's thigh. The boys were too absorbed in an argument about who was better looking among themselves. They shouted loudly and spilled drinks across the table.

Galinda's heart hammered in her chest. She knew it was late, she knew she was drunk, and she knew that the flutter in her stomach was probably caused by too much champagne, but she couldn't stop grinning like a fool. Elphaba's hand crept up higher and she began to tickle the edge of Galinda's panties.

"Oh," Galinda's breath caught in her throat and she had to bite into her bottom lip to suppress a moan.

Elphaba's warm lips brushed the shell of Galinda's ear. "Perhaps we should move somewhere more private."

Galinda nodded in agreement and Elphaba's chocolate eyes flickered with desire.

"Well gentlemen, it's been fun." Elphaba announced, standing and taking Galinda's hand in hers. "But I'm afraid it's getting late and we're all a bit too far gone to let this outing continue further."

The boys stopped their bickering long enough to bid them farewell.

"Happy Lurlinemas!" Boq beamed, his glasses teetering crookedly on his face.

"Have fun ladies!" Avaric winked.

"Happy holiday!" Crope and Tibbett cheered.

As Galinda and Elphaba hurried outside they heard the boys break into a clamor of holiday song.

Galinda giggled as she stumbled into the road, gripping Elphaba's arm for support. "I do believe I'm a bit drunk."

Elphaba chuckled. "I'd say more than a bit." She helped Galinda down the cobblestone road; heels and the remaining ice and snow did not mix, especially when Galinda was sloshed.

"La! La! La! La!" Galinda sang loudly, hiccupping.

"Shh!" Elphaba insisted. "Do you want to wake the whole school?"

Galinda shook her head. "Oh no, definitely not." She grinned mischievously. "I just want to wake you up."

Elphaba stopped Galinda by the door to their building. "You're drunk." She insisted, her common sense slowly sinking back in.

"So are you!" Galinda accused.

Galinda stumbled up to the room with the help of Elphaba. The second they were in the room and the door was shut, Elphaba pinned Galinda to the wall, her hands roaming the blonde's form over the fabric of her dress. She flung Galinda's jacket on the floor and worked hot kisses from the blonde's jaw to her breast, laving the top of the exposed chest with her warm tongue.

"Oh," Galinda gasped. "Oh, oh. We're too drunk for this."

But Elphaba's hands were already lifting the blonde's skirt above her hips and running her fingers lightly over Galinda's damp panties. "Or just drunk enough." Elphaba growled, already too worked up to stop.

Galinda moaned loudly as her panties fell to her ankles; she wrapped her arms around Elphaba's neck to hold herself up. "Not a good idea." She said between labored breaths as Elphaba knelt down to lick at the wetness between the blonde's thighs. "No!" Galinda insisted, pushing Elphaba back. Elphaba landed on the hardwood floor with a thud, looking up at her roommate, stunned. Galinda held her face in her hands and quickly pulled her skirt down, readjusting her clothes. "We just... can't." Galinda whispered, fighting back a sob. It was wrong and she knew it. Even in her slightly less than sober state, Galinda knew that no good could come of this union. It just couldn't be right, no matter how wonderful it felt in the moment. One of them would surely regret it, and she didn't want to be the one...

Elphaba regained her composure quickly, wrapping the sobbing blonde into her arms in a tender embrace. "Shh, my sweet. It's alright." Elphaba placed kisses on the top of Galinda's head, rubbing her back soothingly. "It's alright, my sweet."

Lurlinemas eve had come and gone, Lurlinemas day was upon them as Elphaba held Galinda in tight embrace, making quiet promises that she would never let go.

**A/N: whew. okay. let me know how in character it stayed and how good/bad the writing was. Keep in mind the drunkenness of the characters. Uhm, I threw in a few play lines and put in a fair amount of book-based things. Also threw in one Whedon quote, if you have no idea what that means no worries. And a cheesy movie quote. Anyone care to point these out? Feedback is enjoyable : )**


	7. Lurlinemas Day

**Title: Atrocious- Chap 7**

**Pairing: Gelphie**

**Location: Shiz**

**Rating: T**

**Timeline/Universe: School years/Booksical**

**A/n: To all of you who have story alerted, favorited, or reviewed, I thank you quite sincerely. I hope my "smut" chapter was received well and did not lose me any viewers. Onwards with some plot! **

**Blah, sorry it took so long to update and im not sure if this is going the way i want it to go. The "galinda and elphaba get drunk and nearly have sex/make out" is such an overdone thing and gah. I dunno. Doubts. Anyway, ignore the author, appreciate the story...? **

_Lurlinemas eve had come and gone, Lurlinemas day was upon them as Elphaba held Galinda in tight embrace, making quiet promises that she would never let go._

She had woken up early, barely able to sleep the night before. She was kneeling on the hardwood floor next to her roommate's bed, debating. It was foolish, drinking too much, getting carried away. Face it, she had to marry a nice young man and have cute little children and become proficient in sorcery. Things like this couldn't bother her. It would just make living in this room with Elphaba so much more difficult than it already was. Things had been strange, Elphaba had been acting strange towards her and it was starting to make her feel things... things like... what had almost happened last night. Feelings like those just weren't... natural. It wasn't okay, and wouldn't be okay no matter what was stirring in her... Actually, she was quite sure that Elphaba was purposely making her feel this way. Maybe it was some sort of sick joke, or a spell! Either way, it was not her fault. She had nothing to do with it. She and Elphaba were reluctant friends. That was it. End story.

Galinda sighed. Her head hurt. It was either from a hangover, or all that thinking. She had been kneeling on the floor, watching her green roommate sleep for who-knows-how-long. Her mind had been warring with waking her or simply leaving a note. Deciding against both, she reached up and took the green girl's wrist delicately between her hands and quickly placed something around her verdant wrist. She set her roommate's arm back down slowly. Elphaba didn't even notice. She slept soundly; Galinda watched her chest rise and fall; she lightly ran her fingers through Elphaba's beautiful black hair; it felt like silk and looked like black coffee, or the night sky without the moon and stars. She imagined brushing it out and tying it up in some beautiful fashion, dressing Elphaba in a beautiful gown, so much unlike her usual style of dress. Galinda caught sight of the angry burn mark marring her roommate's collarbone. Carefully, she fluttered her fingers over the mark, as if just a simple touch could heal it.

Elphaba muttered in her sleep, startling Galinda from her reverie. She grabbed her coat and a book her Elphaba's shelf. She shoved something in her pocket, before hurrying out of the dorm and out into the cold winter air.

**The sun was shining right in her eyes. **Elphaba groaned and turned over, but the sun was still too bright to ignore. She sighed in irritation and sat up, glancing at the clock. It was nearly lunchtime; she had slept in much later than usual. Well, that was one way to get rid of a hangover. She stretched and glanced over at the surprisingly vacant pink bed. Maybe Galinda had gone to get something to eat.

_Galinda... _Elphaba shook her head. Last night had been foolish. She would have to apologize, after she had gotten ready of course. Elphaba stood and prepared to make her bed, but something sparkling and pink caught her eye, she glanced down at her wrist. There was a silver charm bracelet with one charm linked on it, a small oval-shaped pink stone that was sparkling in the sunlight. That hadn't been there last night, she was sure of it. Or, well, almost sure. Elphaba paused, holding the stone between her fingers; it was beautiful, really, truly... She stopped, noticing a book had gone missing from her shelves. She cursed under her breath as she realized which one it was, to top it off Galinda's training wand was gone as well.

"That little fool." Elphaba muttered to her empty room, hurriedly throwing clothes on and getting ready to go off in search of her roommate.

**Elphaba came upon Galinda sitting on a bench near the outskirts of the school grounds. **She was flicking her wand frantically and tears of frustration were leaking from her blue eyes. Elphaba shook her head as she grew nearer.

"What were you thinking, my sweet, hm?" Elphaba asked, taking the training wand gently from her roommate's grasp. She shut the spell book that was lying open on the bench and caught Galinda's watery blue gaze.

"I just wanted to perfect a spell. Just one little spell." Galinda stomped her feet in anger. "But nothing worked. Nothing would turn out right."

Elphaba wiped at Galinda's tears with her sleeve and knelt in front of the blonde. "What spells did you try?" She asked calmly; she had intended to be angry, but nothing would get solved if both of them were in an emotional state.

"I-I tried a levitation spell at first, but that didn't work. A-and then I tried to, tried to alter some, some things. And then," Galinda sniffled, holding up her hand. Her hand was covered in an angry purple and black streak, like a giant bruise. It ran along the top of the blonde's dainty hand, from her wrist to the knuckle of her pointer finger.

Elphaba took Galinda's hand in both of hers gently, to examine the wound. "What spell were you doing when this happened?" She ran a green finger over the bruise lightly; Galinda still winced.

"I was, it was uh..." Galinda shifted her gaze. "I was trying a spell to remove blemishes, like scars and..."

"Burns." Elphaba filled in knowingly.

Galinda nodded, tears beginning to spill again. "And I just wanted the spells to work." She repeated, like a broken-hearted child who had lost the wonder of make-believe.

Elphaba nodded, giving Galinda her hand back. "Well, a spell can't be undone, but I have something that may fix the mark, in time." She brushed the tears away with the pad of her thumb, ignoring the stinging sensation. "And what was the second spell?"

"The s-second spell?" Galinda's blue eyes widened. "It was nothing." She couldn't take the concern look in Elphaba's eyes, the caring; it was too much. "It was... I was trying to alter... feelings."

"Ah." Elphaba replied, tearing her gaze away from the blonde's. "That's difficult work. You're lucky there weren't any more bad reactions." She helped the blonde up and grabbed the spell book, tucking it under her arm.

"It didn't work." Galinda said quietly. "I still feel them."

Elphaba took her roommate's hand and lead her back to their dorm room in silence.

**Galinda couldn't take it any more. **The quiet was unnerving. They hadn't spoken since the bench; Elphaba has just led her back here, put their things away and begun rubbing a salve on her hand. It stung a little, and smelled sort of woodsy, but that didn't bother her, what bothered her was that Elphaba refused to look her in the eyes. What made it worse was that the silence and lack of attention made her feel like bursting into tears, and there had been too many tears these past few days.

"There." Elphaba said, setting aside the salve.

"Thank you." Galinda mumbled.

"The bracelet." Elphaba said suddenly, moving over to her own side of the room and sorting through her books. "You bought it?"

"Mmhm. It's your Lurlinemas present. Do you like it?" Galinda asked hopefully, a mix of emotions roiling in her.

Elphaba nodded. "It's stunning." She smiled, a true smile, catching Galinda's surprised glance.

"Even though it's pink?" Galinda pressed.

"Even though it's pink." Elphaba echoed, winking at her roommate.

A flush traveled through Galinda, coloring her cheeks, and something like pride filled her. She was pleased with choosing something Elphaba liked.

"I'm afraid I don't have anything to give you in return." Elphaba apologized.

"Oh, it's quite alright, Elphie." Galinda replied, smiling. Just talking again like everything was normal, that was gift enough.

"So, it's Elphie again?" Elphaba asked, her lips turning up in a slight smirk.

Galinda nodded, giggling giddily. How quickly her mood could change with just one small conversation.

Elphaba walked over to place a kiss on Galinda's flushed cheek. "Alright then. Elphie it is."

Galinda pulled her roommate into a suffocating hug, suddenly overcome with joy. "Merry Lurlinemas, Elphie."

"Merry Lurlinemas, my sweet."

**A/n: I wrote like three different endings to this chapter. This is the one I stuck with, not sure if it was the best choice, but yeah... Galinda's moral dilemma about liking another woman is, well, a bit autobiographical. But also, i'm trying to break away from what I've seen in other stories. It's usually so easy for them to overlook the fact that they're both women... and so. Hence, dilemma. Reviews are loved. Ch 8 and 9 are already in the works!**


	8. My Sweet

**Title: Atrocious- Chap 8**

**Pairing: Gelphie**

**Location: Shiz**

**Rating: T **

**Timeline/Universe: School years/Booksical**

**A/n: Thank you so much for the positive feedback. It helped me push onward through my little bout of doubting. Sorry for the update wait, I needed to go buy a new laptop battery. The next two chapters should come up more quickly. **

Half a week had gone by without so much as a mention about what had transpired on Lurlinemas Eve. Elphaba read, studied, and assisted Dr. Dillamond more frequently. Galinda entertained herself with her airhead friends, shopping, and gossip. Things were as close to normal as they could be.

Currently, Galinda was flouncing around the room, showing off her latest gown. "Ooh, isn't it perfect, Elphie?"

"Hmm." Elphaba replied; she was busy recopying notes from her time spent with Dr. Dillamond that afternoon.

"Elphie! You're not even listening." Galinda whined, pouting and crossing her arms. Elphaba squinted at a word that was hopelessly illegible, cursing her handwriting, when Galinda's latest perfume filled her senses.

"Glin, please, I'm trying to concentrate." Elphaba refused to look up from her notes as she felt Galinda lean over her shoulder.

"But Elphabaaaa!" Galinda protested, drawing out the last syllable. "Just tell me you like it and then I'll leave you be. I promise."

Elphaba rubbed her eyes and sighed. "Alright." She set down her notes and rolled her eyes as Galinda grinned in triumph.

"See!" Galinda beamed, turning full-circle. The gown was short and frilly, with a tight bodice that clung close to the blonde's curves, accentuating them in all the right ways.

"I like it." Elphaba replied nonchalantly.

"I know!" Galinda squealed excitedly. "Isn't it great? I never thought light blue, but well, it's just right!" She spun in front of the mirror, striking a pose.

Elphaba smiled in amusement, drinking in the sight. After all, there was no harm in thinking about her roommate's beauty. Absently, she fiddled with the charm on her wrist.

"You've been doing that a lot lately." Galinda commented, pointing towards her roomie's wrist. Elphaba immediately stopped fiddling and began to organize her notes. "It makes me wonder what you're thinking about in that verdant head of yours." Galinda pondered. "Are you going to the New Years' Ball?" She asked while fixing her hair in the mirror.

"I should think not." Elphaba muttered.

"Why not?" Galinda pressed, trying not to sound as curious as she felt.

"Well," Elphaba considered. "I've nothing to wear and no one to go with."

"Oh..." Galinda replied, feeling a slight blush color her cheeks.

"Do you have someone to go with?" Elphaba questioned, setting the notes on her desk.

"Well, not yet, but I'm sure someone will ask. There's this new boy..." Galinda trailed off, clearing her throat. She turned to Elphaba, an unreadable emotion in her bright blue eyes. "Do you really like it?" She gestured down to her dress, straightening the skirt.

Elphaba turned; eye's locking with Galinda's. "It's beautiful." She answered sincerely.

Galinda nodded, not sure what to say.

"We should go eat." Elphaba commented with a glance at the clock.

All Galinda could seem to do was nod.

"You should change." Elphaba added; she closed the space between herself and the blonde, brushing an errant curl behind Galinda's ear, her fingers lingering a bit too long.

Galinda's eyes fluttered shut at the contact, her breathing becoming quick and uneven. She lost herself in the chocolate pools of her roommate's eyes. Closing the space between herself and Elphaba, Galinda placed a chaste kiss on her roomie's cheek. "Be ready in a sec." She winked, leaving a blushing and surprised Elphaba in her wake.

~~**"Mmm." Galinda giggled, licking a glob of white frosting off the cupcake she was holding. **

"You better not be eating mine." Elphaba warned, fiddling with the key in their door.

"I'm not!" Galinda insisted, tripping into the room. "Lovely and graceful they enter!" The blonde giggled.

Elphaba flicked on the lights and snatched her cupcake back. "You're as silly on sugar as you are on champagne!"

"I am not!" Galinda insisted, hitting her roomie on the arm. "I can't help it, sweets are delicious. Sometimes one has to indulge."

Elphaba scoffed. "By eating mine? Half the frosting is gone."

Galinda shrugged, flouncing by Elphaba and dabbing frosting on her face.

"What do you think you're doing?" Elphaba sputtered, wiping the vanilla icing from her cheek.

"Now you're _my_ sweet." Galinda giggled, flouncing onto her bed.

Elphaba arched her brow. "Oh really? And what if I don't want to be your sweet." She retaliated by swiping some frosting onto Galinda's flushed cheek.

"Well now, that just won't do." Galinda pouted.

"I could get it for you." Elphaba suggested before she could catch herself. Galinda froze, her smile faltering. Elphaba immediately realized her mistake.

They ate the rest of their cupcakes in silence. Elphaba moved to her own bed, laying and staring at the ceiling as Galinda began to organize her closet.

A song rose from Elphaba and filled the silence of the room with beautiful music. She sang of nothing romantic, actually it was more melancholy. A minor tune, about far off places, potential unrealized, and lives not yet lived.

Galinda cleared her throat, fiddling with her clothes and organizing outfits by color. Much as she tried to fight it, the music calmed her nerves and made her feel… content. She sighed happily, relieved that the awkward situation had been averted. Flopping back onto her bed, Galinda listened to Elphaba sing until she slowly drifted off to sleep.

**A/n: Okay, didn't exactly know where to break this chapter. Could you tell? I worked a bit of plot in (ball and new boy ((obviously fiyero))). Galinda's new gown looks like her dress from popular, just light blue. More heavy plot next time I promise, this was just a bit more fluff for the top. **

**The line "lovely and graceful they enter" is from Gilmore girls.**

**And I've been wanting to make Elphaba sing and I'm craving cupcakes. Yes, that is my whole artistic thought process behind this chapter. Reviews make me smile! **


	9. To Oz

**Title: Atrocious- Chap 9**

**Pairing: Gelphie**

**Location: Shiz**

**Rating: T **

**Timeline/Universe: School years/Booksical**

**A/n: PLOT, PLOT, PLOT. Yes, the next two chapters have much plot. That was really bad grammar, but you get the idea. Please tell me if you enjoy where the plot is headed! Please tell me if you don't. That'd be super swell! Many thanks to all of you readers. **

**The Next Day...**

It was the middle of the afternoon when Galinda returned to her room. It was dark inside as she entered, except for the natural light filtering through the window curtains. Elphaba was sitting on her drab bed, clutching some papers in her hand. Galinda approached her quietly.

"Elphie?"

Elphaba made no move to respond.

"Are you alright?"

Galinda tried again, placing a hand on her roommate's shoulder. "What happened?"

Elphaba let out a breath. Galinda saw the silent fury in the green girl's eyes.

"Something has to be done." Elphaba said with quiet determination.

"Something happened at Dr. Dillamond's today." Galinda surmised. "Tell me." She urged, kneeling in front of her friend and taking Elphaba's hand in hers.

"I've got to go see the wizard. Someone needs to know about this." She shook her papers emphatically at Galinda.

"It's about the Animals? But what can you do? Maybe Dr. Dillamond can talk to the wizard." Galinda suggested, trying to catch Elphaba's gaze.

Elphaba shook her head silently.

"Well why not! Why do you have to do it?" Galinda asked, becoming frustrated with Elphaba's cryptic replies.

"Because there are more important things in this life than ball-gowns and boys!" Elphaba shouted, getting to her feet and accidentally knocking Galinda backwards.

Rifling through her clothes and books, Elphaba hurriedly tossed them and some oils into her satchel.

From her spot on the floor, Galinda sniffled. "That's not fair and you know it, Elphie."

Elphaba sighed, pausing in her packing and pinching the bridge of her nose. "Dr. Dillamond is dead."

Galinda's jaw dropped. "What?"

Elphaba sighed again, trying to keep her composure. "Dr. Dillamond is dead. Someone needs to show the wizard his research. That someone will be me."

Galinda went silent while Elphaba grabbed her things and flung her bag over her shoulder.

"You're leaving now?" Galinda asked quietly, still shocked by the news of the old Goat's death.

"There's a train tonight." Elphaba said, grabbing her umbrella and shoving it into her bag.

"There's one in the morning too." Galinda pointed out.

Elphaba walked over to Galinda, placing her hands on the blonde's shoulders. "The sooner I leave, the better."

Galinda nodded, unsure why she felt like holding back her tears. "Will you be back before classes start again?" She nearly whispered.

Elphaba paused. "I'm uncertain. I'll write you if I can."

Tears slid down Galinda's cheeks. "I'll miss you." She admitted.

Serious brown eyes met watery blues, before Elphaba pulled her friend into a comforting hug. She pressed a light kiss to the blonde's tear stained cheek. "I'll miss you too, my sweet."

It was the last thing Galinda heard before she was left alone.

~~**Three Days Later **

Three Days. Three Days._ Three days. _It meant nothing that she missed her so much. Nothing. There were things to do, the room had to be cleaned, letters had to be sent, preparations had to be made for the ball. There were... _things. _Why then could Galinda only think about her verdant, stubborn roommate? She sighed in exasperation, tossing the Lurlinemas decorations into a box and organizing the letters she had to send off to her parents. She hummed to herself, trying to think of ANYTHING else, but found herself humming the song Elphaba had sung four days ago. Groaning in frustration, Galinda flopped onto her bed face down, screaming into her pillow.

The first day Galinda kept half-expecting for Elphaba to show up back at the dorm. The second day, Galinda realized how lonely it was to have a room all to ones-self. And today, today...

She ran her hands through her curls tousling them up a bit and glancing out the window. She had taken to that a lot lately, glancing out the window._ Waiting for Elphie to return..._

There was a sudden knock on the door.

"Oh, Galinda! There's someone outside who wants to see you!" A giggly voice called from the other side of the door.

Galinda fixed her dress and hair before answering to see a giggling Shenshen pointing down the hall to a handsome looking boy.

"He's looking for you." Shenshen stage whispered, shoving Galinda down the hall and towards the boy. "Go. Go." She urged.

Galinda sighed and plastered a smile on her face. "Well hey there! I thought you'd never show." She tossed her hair, giggling into her hand.

"Oh?" The boy asked. "And just what made you think that?"

"Well," Galinda paused coyly. "I thought maybe you'd forgotten about me, Master Fiyero." He smiled handsomely, so handsomely that it made Galinda want to melt.

"Who could forget a woman with your charm and beauty, Miss Galinda?" He asked, elbowing her lightly. "So, the dance is in a few days."

"It's tomorrow." Galinda corrected.

"Right, tomorrow." Fiyero winked. "And I was wondering if you would like to accompany me?"

Galinda paused, as if considering, and then smiled broadly. "I would be delighted."

"Great!" Fiyero punched her arm lightly. "I'll pick you up around eight." He winked once more before heading off down the hall.

The smile slowly slid from Galinda's lips. She walked back to her room with her head held high. Thoughts of Elphaba be gone! Fiyero was in her thoughts now, and thoughts of Fiyero it would be to get her through the long winter night.

**It was snowing and cold and the coach she was in leaked. **Elphaba sat huddled against the far side of her seat, covered completely in her cloak so as not to get dripped on by the melting snow. She was scribbling a quick letter, but the ride was bumpy and made her handwriting even worse. She sighed and scratched out a word for the third time, trying again.

_Galinda,_

_The journey is fine. The nights are cold and the moisture is relentless. These, of course, are only minor inconveniences. I've nearly reached the Emerald City, a day or two more is all it should take. With a purpose, I look forward to the future, and hope the next few days of travel pass quickly. Enjoy the ball; I'm sure you'll find enough young men to be entertained and doted on. _

_Take care, my sweet_

_-Elphie_

In the last leg of her journey, Elphaba looked forward with hope that Animals would soon have more rights. The Wonderful Wizard would take care of everything, and justice would be wrought from the death of her beloved professor. It was purpose that moved the young woman forward now, but hope that filled her heart.

**A/N: i dont know if im fond of the ending. the letter, yes. the ending, im uncertain. I dunno. I do all my best writing at 2am and now its 3 so i must sleep. yup. im crazy. so i've been told. ahem, thoughts? on the chapter please, not my sanity. ^.^ (next update coming sometime on monday...) **


	10. At the Ozdust

**Title: Atrocious- Chap 10**

**Pairing: Gelphie**

**Location: Shiz**

**Rating: T**

**Timeline/Universe: School years/Booksical**

**A/n: Sorry for the delay : ( It's been a crazy week! took my father to see wicked tonight and got to talk to Jackie Burns, Chandra Lee Schwartz, Richard H. Blake, Stefanie Brown, and Justin Brill. (they're the current touring wicked cast in Chicago, the order of characters is Elphaba, Galinda, Fiyero, NessaRose, and Boq.) Jackie was soooo nice! Ahem, anyway, seeing the musical helped inspire and spark the ideas for the next two chapters. Please review your hearts out as I am about to write out mine : )**

There was a knock on the door. Galinda hurried to answer, decked out in her finest, handbag in well... hand.

"Ohh! You look simply splendiferous!" Phannee squealed.

"Fiyero won't be able to keep his eyes off you." Shenshen giggled.

"Or his hands." Phannee added in a low voice.

Galinda tossed her hair and giggled. "Oh you're terrible! C'mon let's go down, Fiyero's waiting for me downstairs."

The gaggle of girls fluttered down the hallway, hurrying to meet Galinda's handsome beau.

Upon reaching the bottom of the stairs Fiyero smiled charmingly, taking Galinda's hands in his. "You look simply perfect." He leaned forward, kissing her flushed cheek.

Galinda giggled and flounced. "Oh, you're too sweet."

Fiyero held out his arm and Galinda twined her arm with his. "Shall we?"

"We shall." The blonde smiled ready to have the time of her life down at the Oz-dust for the New Years Eve ball.

~~The ballroom was beautiful; white lights surrounded the pillars and outskirts of the room. Blue lights illuminated the dance floor. All the students of Shiz were attending. The floor was crowded with students who were dancing and smiling. Galinda walked around greeting those who she knew from class. She paused at Nessa, noticing the girl's drawn and worried look.

Galinda took the tragically beautiful girl's hand in hers. "It's Elphaba isn't it?"

Nessa nodded. "She hasn't written at all. I miss her and I'm worried."

Galinda shook her head. "She hasn't written me either, but at least you've got Boq."

Nessa smiled slightly. "Yes, and at least you've got Fiyero."

"Yes." Galinda forced herself to smile brightly. "Have a good time." She waved goodbye, heading over to Fiyero who was motioning for her to come dance.

"You too." Nessa added half-heartedly, feeling much less confident than she seemed.

Fiyero pulled Galinda into his arms, they swayed to the beat. He spun her, loving the way she giggled, the way her cheeks flushed, the way her beautiful blue gown spun out around her.

A slow song played next and he pulled her even closer, hands lingering on the small of her back. "You're so beautiful tonight." He whispered into her ear, kissing her soft cheek.

"Thank you." She muttered, feeling oddly unhappy, something was missing, something wasn't right.

They continued to sway to the music; Fiyero loved the way the lights sparkled in Galinda's bright blue eyes.

Galinda suddenly felt a pang of guilt, because Fiyero was looking at her like she was the only girl in the world, and she could barely muster a smile.

"10! 9! 8! 7! 6..." The students of Shiz began to count down as the time dragon clock ticked away the seconds until the New Year.

"A new year together." Fiyero clasped Galinda's hands tightly.

"Together." She echoed.

"2! 1!"

Galinda closed her eyes as Fiyero closed the gap between them, kissing her adoringly as the New Year rang in.

Fiyero smiled down at Galinda. "Shall I get us some drinks?"

"Actually," Galinda glanced around, flashing him a weak smile. "I've got to go. I'm so sorry." She dashed from the ball without looking back; she wouldn't be able to stomach the disappointment in his eyes.

~~Once in her room Galinda kicked off her shoes and dived into her bed, breaking into tears. She sobbed into her pillow, feeling utterly confusified and alone. Why hadn't she felt any spark? When Fiyero kissed her there had been nothing. No emotion stirred in her, no butterflies, and no shooting stars in the sky. Why? And why did the simplest touch from Elphaba make her stomach churn and her knees go weak? She hugged a pillow to her chest, trying to stave off the loneliness she felt as she glanced over at the empty side of the room.

"Oh Elphaba, why did you have to go and leave me? Why did you leave me all alone?"

Galinda sobbed, not caring if her makeup smeared, not caring about anything at all, but the awful pain in her heart.

**The Emerald City was a sight for sore eyes. **It was raining as Elphaba hurried into a ramshackle inn, protected by her oversized umbrella. She grabbed a room and some hot soup from the dining room downstairs. Once settled, she felt her stomach churn with anxiousness. Tomorrow she was going to see the Wizard. It would be a great moment, a wonderful moment, and an all-together horrifying moment. She was unsure if she could be so bold when finally in the presence of his Great Ozness. She sighed, running her fingers through her thankfully dry hair. She reached into her satchel, careful not to get her hands wet and reached for her oil, cleaning her hands.

Then, Elphaba sat down to write to her dear friend.

_Glin,_

_The journey is done. Tomorrow I am to see the Wizard. I look forward to it with great trepidation. I've only just realized that tonight has rung in the New Year. I hope you and Fiyero had a wonderful time. I'm sure you looked beautiful, as always. _

_I miss you my sweet._

_-Elphie _

She sealed the letter into an envelope, licking it shut. It was late and she needed to change. Throwing her day clothes onto the floor, she reached for her plain nightdress and changed accordingly. The bed was lumpy and the room was dark. She lit a candle, more for company than anything else. By no means was she afraid of the dark, but it was something. Maybe a light for courage. Suddenly, an immense pain gripped Elphaba's chest; she felt like she couldn't breathe. Hyperventilating, she turned on her side, trying to draw in a proper breath; it was as if a dagger was being thrust into her gut and twisted. The sensation fled as quickly as it came on, and Elphaba soon wondered if it was an omen of things to come. Sleep would be difficult tonight; glancing out the window at the stars she briefly wondered if Galinda was looking at those same stars.

**A/n: So... intrigued? Galinda is finally coming to terms with her feelings. Nessa kinda came in a little... uhm well, randomly. Sorry. I felt it was important to include her. Ah, and since Fiyero never met Elphaba he is obviously completely in love with Galinda. I feel like that could have happened... and ****Why isn't Galinda receiving Elphaba's letters hmmm?Please review!**


	11. Something So Strong

**Title: Atrocious- Chap 11**

**Pairing: Gelphie**

**Location: Shiz**

**Rating: T+**

**Timeline/Universe: School years/Booksical**

**A/n: A second chapter. Because I like you all a lot! Hope this long chapter makes up for the two day delay ^.^**

"I AM OZ! I AM OZ! THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE! WHO ARE YOU?" The giant golden head flashed and fumed.

Elphaba felt her hands tremble slightly. "If you please, I am Elphaba Thropp from Shiz University. I've come to talk to you about the Animals."

"Oh, Elphaba Thropp that is you. The green girl from Munchkin land?" A normal voice answered, a man dressed in a grey coat stepped out from behind the suddenly inactive giant head.

"It's nice to see you." He greeted, holding out his hand.

Elphaba gladly shook it. "You've heard of me?"

The wizard nodded. "Why of course. You're the daughter of the minister of Munchkin land." He smiled warmly. "Now, no need to tell me why you're here. I know of course."

Elphaba was stunned. "You do?"

"I am the Wonderful Wizard of Oz; I know everything." He winked. "You're here about the Animals being stripped of their rights. You were working with Dr. Dillamond up at the university."

Elphaba nodded. "Yes, and we discovered something together. Something that ultimately lead to the doctor's death and I can't help but beseech you to see what's going on right under your nose!"

The wizard shook his head and held up his hands. "The Animals are fine."

"But the Bann! And the fact that Animals are being told not to speak out! Something has to be done!" Elphaba insisted passionately.

"Of course, of course. Something already is being done. After all, I am the Wizard. But, if I am to explain further you must see that some of these Animals are perfectly fine." He pulled back a curtain to show caged monkeys climbing about. One monkey stepped forward. "This is Chistery; he's my personal assistant. He watches the birds and longs to fly, perhaps you can give this certain Animal his wish, and then we will talk details of giving the Animals more rights."

"But what can I do?" Elphaba asked, glancing down at the monkey who clearly couldn't speak. Things were worse than she had feared.

The wizard pulled out a battered old green book. "I was thinking a levitation spell."

Elphaba nodded, cracking the book open and beginning to read. "A toom a take a toom ave takae a tum a take aven takae..."

"Chistery, you're in for a treat!" The wizard beamed.

Suddenly, the monkey servant began to screech. Two blue-ish wings sprouted from his back and he writhed in pain.

"Oh no!" Elphaba cried. "What have I done?"

The wizard's eyes widened. "More than I could've imagined." He said in awe, noticing that the rest of the monkeys had sprouted wings as well.

"Your power is great! You must work with me, together we can keep track of all subversive Animal Activity."

Elphaba's jaw dropped. "It's been you all along. You're not wonderful, you're causing all of the problems here in Oz."

The wizard shrugged. "Well, I am a politician, dear."

"Don't call me dear!" Elphaba shouted, throwing up her hands. "I will never work for you or with you! I will fight you 'til the day I die!" She rushed off, the book of magic spells in her hands.

The wizard fumed, jumping behind his disguise and summoning his guards.

"THERE'S A WICKED WITCH IN THE CASTLE! FIND HER! SEIZE HER! AND LOCK HER IN THE DUNGEON!"

"Yes your Ozness!"

Elphaba hurried up flights of stairs, coming to a stop once she reached the attic. She glanced around, unsure how she was going to escape this. She rummaged through the things in the attic searching for something, anything that could help her get out of there. In no way did she want to be locked up. The only thing that seemed remarkably useful was a dirty old broom. The words of the levitation spell spilled from her lips like music and the broom began to rise, floating in mid-air. Just as the guards burst in she straddled the broom, taking off through the open attic window and into the sky.

**~~ Galinda was sitting on her bed, flipping through a book.** She had intended to study, but the book was just so boring and she couldn't concentrate at all. She sighed, twirling a curl around her finger and letting it bounce back. Suddenly, there was a tap on the window that made her shriek. She walked over, only to see Elphaba hovering outside their fourth-story window.

"Elphie? What are you-"

"Move!" Elphaba insisted, waiting for Galinda to step aside before coming to a rough landing.

"Where did you get that? How did you? Oh!" Galinda stopped her barrage of questions as soon as she noticed two angry red streaks marking Elphaba's cheeks. "Elphaba, have you been crying?"

"It's nothing." The green girl insisted, adjusting her cloak and finally taking in a deep breath for the first time since she escaped the city.

"What happened? How did you get here? What's going on?"

Elphaba shook her head at the blonde's relentless questions. "I can't stay. There's no time and the Wizard's guards will be looking for me."

"You're leaving, already?" Galinda's heart sank, her head was reeling.

"I have to. There's no time." Elphaba paused as she noticed the pain on her roommate's face. She shoved a piece of crumpled paper into the blonde's hand. "Meet me here, tonight. Would you do me a favor and bring me a suitcase of my things and some food?"

Galinda nodded, gripping the paper tightly.

Elphaba stepped forward, caressing her friend's cheek. "Don't leave until nightfall, and make sure you are not followed."

Galinda nodded once more before throwing herself at Elphaba, hugging her tightly. "Call me your sweet." She insisted, not sure what had come over her other than a surge of unexplainable emotion.

Tentatively, Elphaba slid her arms around Galinda. She pressed a light kiss to the blonde's cheek. "I'll see you tonight, my sweet."

Galinda nodded, fighting tears as she allowed Elphaba to break free of her tight embrace. The green girl straddled her broom and took off through the open window.

Galinda felt her heart ache at the sight. She shut the window quickly and glanced down at the directions Elphaba had handed her. It would be a good while until nightfall, regardless, Galinda found herself packing her roommate's things in a hurry and planning what food she would bring. Anything to pass the time.

**~~ The place where Galinda was to meet Elphaba wasn't that far, but given the cold weather it seemed like a longer journey than it was. **Galinda came upon the small, secluded cottage. Smoke rose from the chimney, and the blonde knew she had found the right place. She hurried to the door and knocked rapidly.

"Come in." A hushed voice replied.

Galinda couldn't help but smile the second her eyes took in Elphaba, even though the green girl seemed agitated, and her face still bore those red streaks.

"You must be freezing, please come in." Elphaba gestured for Galinda to join her at the small wooden table for two. The cottage included that table, a bed, some pots and pans, and a fireplace.

Galinda set down the suitcase she brought and a brown paper bag. "There's some apples, a salad, some cold noodles, and I made you a couple sandwiches."

Elphaba dug through the bag and pulled out an apple, helping herself.

"I packed you some extra clothes, your oils, and the little money I found." Galinda explained; she glanced at Elphaba sheepishly before mentioning, "I added some funds of my own."

Elphaba nodded her thanks and propped her feet up on the table, boots and all, to warm them by the fire.

She flashed Galinda a weary smile. "Thank you. I knew I could count on you."

Galinda nodded, feeling her heartbeat begin to speed up. "Now, are you going to tell me what this is all about?" The blonde pressed.

Elphaba sighed, twining her fingers together. "You know I went to see the Wizard. Well, it turns out he tricked me into hurting some of his Animals."

Galinda saw the anger and hurt fill Elphaba's eyes.

"The Wizard couldn't help me. He's behind all the dreadful things that are happening to the Animals. For all I know, he is responsible for Dr. Dillamond's death!" Elphaba ranted, her anger bubbling over. She covered her face with her verdant hands. "I used a levitation spell, on the Animals and on the broom. That's how I returned."

Galinda took everything in, feeling disappointment overtake her, and profound sympathy for Elphaba, who had believed so strongly in the Wizard's ability to help, and had been so let down.

She stood and walked over to her friend, placing a pale hand on an exposed green shoulder. "What are you going to do?"

Elphaba sighed, removing her hands from her face and straightening up. "I'm uncertain."

Galinda nodded, wrapping her arms around Elphaba's shoulders. "Everything will be all right."

"You're positive outlook never ceases to amaze." Elphaba chuckled wryly.

Galinda held her friend tighter. "I wasn't so positive when you were gone..."

Elphaba turned, freeing herself from Galinda grasp. "What do you mean?"

Galinda shook her head, tears betraying her emotions. "I missed you so much, even with Fiyero. I can't explain it, but I feel like... like maybe I need you..." Galinda admitted; her cheeks flushing brightly as she stared at the floor.

"Oh, my sweet." Elphaba breathed, standing and pulling the blonde into her arms. She held her friend tightly, rubbing the blonde's back as she sobbed.

"Missing you hurt so much, and I don't know why." Galinda managed to articulate through her tears, willing letting Elphaba sit her down on the bed and continue to rub her back.

"Oh sweet, you feel something. Something strong." Elphaba tilted Galinda's chin up with her fingers gently and stared into watery blue eyes.

Galinda shook her head, trying to break their gaze. "But I can't. It can't be..."

Elphaba leaned forward, staring at Galinda seriously. "I've felt it for a long time now. I haven't wanted to push."

Galinda's eyes widened at this admission; she wiped away her tears and stared into Elphaba's heated chocolate gaze. She felt her hands begin to tremble, her pulse begin to rush as she leaned forward and closed the gap between her lips and Elphaba's.

The kiss was chaste at first, but Elphaba's lips were so soft, and she made such a wanting sound as Galinda continued to kiss her. Elphaba tangled a hand into Galinda's soft curls, flicking her tongue against Galinda's bottom lip and kissing her passionately.

Galinda was the first to pull back to catch her breath. Her cheeks were flushed and her whole body felt hot suddenly. Elphaba was grinning at her, grinning happily. Galinda trembled again as a shiver of pleasure rolled down her spine. "Am I yours?" She asked quietly, uncertain what all this meant between them, what it would do to their friendship.

"Only if you want to be." Elphaba replied, a hand absently caressing Galinda's knee.

Galinda nodded, biting her bottom lip. She reached up, tracing the tear marks down Elphaba's cheeks. "Will it make you happy?"

Elphaba paused, not sure if Galinda would want to hear the truth. She pulled the blonde into another kiss. A sweet, caring kiss.

"Yes, so very happy." Elphaba replied after breaking the kiss.

Galinda smiled, suddenly feeling completely relaxed, comfortable with the situation. The hand on her knee tickled and made a certain fire tickle between her legs.

"Are you leaving me again?" Galinda whispered, knowing the answer once she caught sight of Elphaba's eyes. But the response was not what the blonde expected.

"Not tonight."

Galinda nodded, feeling at ease for the moment.

Elphaba pressed a light kiss to Galinda's temple, rising to find her nightdress. "We should rest, it's late."

Galinda nodded, averting her eyes as Elphaba changed and feeling a strange stirring within her, imagining suddenly what Elphaba looked like without the nightdress on. Once Elphaba had dampened the fire, she snuggled down into bed, gesturing for Galinda to follow suit.

Galinda regretted not bringing along any nightclothes for herself, but kicked off her shoes and climbed into bed nonetheless.

Elphaba made a soft contented sound in her throat and wrapped her arms around the blonde, holding her as close as humanly possible. Galinda mulled over the strange events of the day, oh how things could change so quickly. She took the green hand that was on her stomach and entwined spindly fingers with her own. Elphaba squeezed lightly before kissing Galinda's clothed shoulder.

"Sleep well, my sweet."

**A/N: well? good? bad? or ugly?**


	12. Flying Solo Reedited

**Title: Atrocious- Chap 12 ****(re-edited)**

**Pairing: Gelphie**

**Rating: T**

**Timeline/Universe: School years/Booksical**

**A/n:**** Beta'd by pantheradraconis **

**A big thanks! **

Sunlight streamed in through the undressed window, shining right into Galinda's eyes. She made a soft sound of discontent and pulled the blanket up over her head. Elphaba chuckled; she had been awake for some time. Idly, the green girl played with a messy blonde curl that laid sprawled above the blanket. Elphaba hummed a soft tune hoping Galinda would realize that it was time to get up; after all, as a wanted woman, Elphaba couldn't stay in one place for too long.

"Elphie, five more minutes." Galinda whined from under the covers.

While twisting a blonde lock around her finger and watching it bounce back, Elphaba shook her head, "We've got to get going."

Galinda shook her head back in response, blonde curls sprawling over Elphaba's neck and chest. During the night the blonde had placed her head onto Elphaba's chest and wrapped her arm around the green girl's stomach; she was still in that position now, all but trapping Elphaba in the bed.

"Yes, yes." Elphaba urged. Her hands found their way under the covers to poke her friend awake.

Galinda jolted upright, blinking sleepily and pouting. "Alright. Fine. I'm up." She huffed, brushing her messy hair away from her face.

Elphaba smirked and snuck outside to use the facilities, leaving a pouting Galinda in bed. Galinda sighed, trying in vain to smooth the wrinkles from her dress and fix her hair; she gave up, opting for slipping her shoes on instead.

Elphaba reentered and started rifling through her things to find a specific bottle of oil to rub over her hands. She then reached into the food bag and pulled out a sandwich. "Would you like something?" She held the bag out, offering it to her friend.

Galinda shook her head no, shifting anxiously from foot to foot.

Elphaba swallowed a rather large bite of sandwich before asking, "What?"

Galinda fiddled with the hem of her dress. "Any idea what time it is?"

Elphaba shrugged, "I'd guess around seven. Actually, probably closer to eight..." She munched on her sandwich, taking sips of juice every now and then. "Why? Are you in a hurry to leave?"

Galinda shook her head, her mussed blonde curls swaying. "I... Where are we going exactly?" She asked quietly.

"_We _aren't going anywhere." Elphaba replied, seeming amused by that fact. She repacked the other half of her sandwich and finished her juice, heading over to her suitcase to get dressed for the day. As she pulled on a dusty looking black frock, she caught the confusion in Galinda's bright blue eyes. Elphaba pulled on her boots and began lacing them up. "You're going back to Shiz, and I'm going... Well... Wherever it is I'm going, it's probably better if you don't know." She explained, pulling on her cloak and beginning to pack up her things.

Galinda stood stark still, seeming more than a little shell-shocked. "What?"

"Well," Elphaba paused in her packing, eyes sparkling with a glint of laughter. "You didn't expect to be coming with me, did you? I'm a wanted fugitive, Galinda. After what I learned about the Wizard you can't expect he'll just let me roam free, or that I'll just sit idly by and let him continue his work around Oz."

Galinda shook herself from her stupor. "So, you're what? Going to fix all the problems of Oz by yourself? That's absurd!"

Elphaba cackled, "Well, I never said _that_, now did I?" She winked, filling her satchel to the brim and tossing it over her shoulder.

Galinda stomped her heeled foot to the floor. "So just apologize to the Wizard! I'm sure he'll let you back into Shiz. It's that simple."

Elphaba shook her head, grabbing her magic book and broom. "But you see, it isn't that simple, because someone who works with the Wizard must be at Shiz. How else would they have known about Dr. Dillamond's research? The doctor, Boq, and I we're the only ones who knew of it, well apart from you, of course."

"Oh!" Galinda exclaimed in frustration. "So you're just going to run off? Leave Nessa and I all alone at school and fly around with that book of magic? You don't even know anything about magic! You've barely studied it! How can it help you? What will you be able to do alone? Elphaba, you're just one person."

The green girl paused; she walked over to Galinda calmly and took the blonde's pale wrist into her own green hands, tying a frayed black ribbon around it.

"What's this?" Galinda asked, her anger slowly fading.

"Think of it as your bracelet." Elphaba replied, staring straight into Galinda's blue eyes. "When I'm gone, it will be a reminder."

Galinda shook her head, forcing back tears. "You can't do this. It's crazy!"

Elphaba simply shrugged, lifting Galinda's hand to her lips and pressing a light kiss on each knuckle. "It well may be. But it's something I must do."

Galinda's cheeks flushed with anger; she felt a tumult of emotions riling within her. Not sure which to pick, or which was natural to feel at the moment, she turned her back to Elphaba. Everything was changing so quickly, too quickly. "What about... things between us? What about last night? The kiss, the words between us? Did you mean any of them?"

Elphaba nodded. "Of course I did. Of course, my sweet."

Galinda turned back to face her friend, "Am I yours? Isn't that what you wanted?" Galinda knew she was crying now, but it couldn't be helped.

Elphaba hooked a finger under her friend's chin. "Yes, that is what I want."

Galinda sniffled, not even bothering to wipe away her tears as they trickled from her cheeks onto Elphaba's hand. "So, doesn't that mean you're mine?" Her blue eyes, though impeded by tears, flickered with hope.

Elphaba's brow furrowed, her purple-tinged lips pursing together. "I never said that."

Galinda tried in vain not to sob; it didn't make those words hurt any less. No matter how confused she was about the feelings that existed between them, the words stung.

Elphaba wiped away Galinda's tears, disregarding the angry red marks it left on the back of her hand. "I'm so sorry, my sweet."

Once the wetness was cleared, Elphaba scattered kisses on Galinda's cheek, slowly bringing her lips down to the blonde's.

"NO!" Galinda shouted, pushing her friend away. "No..." She forced away the tears, clearing her head.

Elphaba glanced down, backing away. "You wouldn't have come." She headed for the door, gesturing for Galinda to leave first, but the blonde shook her head, rooting herself in place.

"You didn't even ask..." Galinda said quietly, staring angrily at her foolish green friend.

Elphaba glanced wistfully back at Galinda. "I didn't want to hear the answer."

The cottage door slammed shut, and Galinda was left alone. Broom situated beneath her, Elphaba took to the skies.


	13. Parting Is Reedited

**Title: Atrocious- Chap 13**

**Pairing: Gelphie**

**Location: Shiz**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: WICKED ISN'T MINE.**

**Timeline/Universe: School years/Booksical**

**A/n: EDITED BY PANTHERADRACONIS**

Three weeks into the term every notebook Galinda owned was covered in hearts with the initials G.U and F.T written in the center. The snow was piling up, sidewalks were covered in ice, and it seemed that winter would never end. The holiday seemed short-lived, and now classes were harder than they had been before. At least for Galinda**,** that's how it seemed. She fixed on her hat, making sure that it didn't flatten her curls too terribly, then proceeded to wrap her scarf around her neck and pull on her pink gloves. Puffs of air circled groups of students as they huddled outside class; Galinda passed acquaintances, waving and occasionally asking how their day was going. She rounded the corner, smiling broadly.

"Hey there." Fiyero extended his hand, pulling Galinda into a tight embrace.

Galinda smiled**,** "Hey yourself, shouldn't you be in class?"

"Canceled." Fiyero shrugged**.** Galinda glared at him. "Alright, I skipped, but it should've been canceled. I mean, who wants to go to class in this cold?"

Galinda shrugged, leaning up on tiptoe to press her pink-glossed lips to his chapped ones.

"That's better than class any day." Fiyero winked, tossing an errant bang out of his face with a flick of his head. "So, you and me, coffee? Then maybe some ice-skating?" He asked, twirling Galinda under his arm; she giggled and swatted at him.

"Fiyero, you know I've got to study. Class is discouragingly difficult lately." Galinda smiled apologetically.

He shrugged it off. "That's the trouble with school, too much strife. Ah, well," Fiyero shrugged. "Tomorrow then**;** can't let my girl's grades slip." He bumped his hip against hers lightly.

Galinda giggled again, blue eyes sparkling. "You're too sweet." She smiled brightly. Fiyero kissed her cheek before they parted, watching his girl flounce happily to her dorm.

**~~T****he door slammed shut behind Galinda as she hurried inside. **Finally in the safety of her dorm, Galinda flopped onto her roommate's empty bed and cried. She sobbed into her friend's pillow, until make-up stained her cheeks. Breathing in deeply, Galinda found herself anchored by the lingering scent of the green girl. Finding some comfort in that, she crawled under the sheet, snowy clothes and all, trying to call back her friend by sheer memory. If only it was that simple.

** ~~ "Do you wanna help me with this?" A short girl, with tangled brown hair, asked. **

Elphaba nodded, bending down to tie the girl's boot.

"What're you always reading anyway? That book looks really old." The girl commented, glaring down at Elphaba.

"A magic book." Elphaba answered simply.

"Woah," The girl's mouth hung open wide enough to catch flies. "With spells and everything?"

Elphaba nodded, dusting off her black skirts as she stood. "Yes, with spells and everything." She grinned wryly. "Do you always have to ask questions, Lielah?"

Lielah shrugged. "I'm curious by nature."

Elphaba shook her head and followed the younger girl into the kitchen, if you could really call it that. 'The kitchen' consisted of a fire-pit, a cast-iron stove, one sink, and a long wooden table. Around the table sat the rest of the rebel group that Elphaba had aligned herself with nearly two weeks ago. She had simply snuck around the Emerald City, listening to gossip on the wind, wondering if there were others like her. Eventually, she heard about an insurgence**;** following those hints had led her here.

Headquarters was an abandoned old warehouse on the outskirts of Oz's great city. The band of rebels weren't merely Animal rights activists**;** some were only against the Wizard. He had wronged some personally**,** others were victims of poor politics, being stripped of their rights and freedoms by the Wizard and his Guard. The leader, a middle-aged woman named Yanka, was currently sitting in front of a maporganizing hits against the Wizard's Guard. The majority of the other members sat at the long wooden tableslurping on mushy stew. The cast of characters ranged from munchkins, like Lielah, to Animals, to denizens of the Emerald City themselves, some had even previously been working for the Wizard himself!

Elphaba smiled, stirring around the stew with her bent and tarnished spoon; although she'd never show it, the whole idea of banning together against the Wizard thrilled her right down to her very green toes. She turned a page of her magic book. The Grimmerie, Yanka had called it one day, but she hadn't said much else to Elphaba since**. **It was better if everyone here knew as little as possible about one another; they knew each other on solely a code-name basis**.** That was the rule.

Elphaba squinted down at a particularly difficult spell translation.

"Do you have to read while we eat? The food's bad enough as it is warm, let alone cold. I can't stand to see you gulp it down again." Lielah begged, rolling her eyes at Elphaba's grin.

"One has to indulge sometimes." Elphaba winked, trying to ignore the twinge she felt as she repeated the words Galinda had once said.

"Well hurry up at least, we've got to go finish preparing our flash-bags for tonight." Lielah fidgeted, swirling her spoon around an empty bowl. The girl was the only one close to Elphaba's age, although she was at least five years younger and a bit silly at times**. **She had taken to the green girl the instant Elphaba arrived, and she didn't have the heart to turn the munchkin away. In truth, Lielah reminded her a bit of… well, best not to think of it.

"Patience is something you have yet to learn." Elphaba shook her head, flipping the page of her book.

Lielah fidgeted, "Well, I can't go bother mom, she's busy planning our hits for tonight."

Elphaba nodded, glancing over at the map of Oz that Yanka was concentrating on. She wondered briefly where the hit would be tonight, and if it would be as dangerously close to the Wizard's palace as the last.

"Fabala, helllooo." Lielah snapped her fingers in front of the green girl's face. "Let's go."

Elphaba nodded, slurping down her stew and following on the heels of the young munchkin.

**~~ E****lphaba grabbed her bewitched broom in one hand and three homemade flash-bombs in the other. **She glanced around at the three other anarchists who were heading out tonight, various tricks in hand. It took skill to outwit the Wizard's secret guard, and Elphaba had only gone up against them once; this hit was much closer to the palace then the last and while she was fully ready to give the Wizard his retribution, it would be a lie to her cause and herself if she didn't admit to a case of the nerves. She took in a deep breath and readied herself for the night ahead.

** ~~Galinda giggled, tossing her hair. **"Ooh, you are so scandalacious." She hit Fiyero lightly on the arm as they walked hand in hand down the cobblestone path just outside Crage Hall.

"Well," He shrugged, bending down to kiss her beautifully flushed cheek. "I'm just glad you changed your mind about coming out with me tonight.

Galinda nodded, blue eyes glinting in the moonlight. "Well, that empty dorm room is no fun."

Fiyero laughed. "Couldn't have been much fun with that green been hanging around anyway."

Galinda stiffened a bit. "It wasn't that bad."

"Oh please, Glin, I hear you and those giggly friends of yours making fun of her all the time. The only person around here that seems to give a twig about her is that girl in the chair and that munchkin guy." Fiyero said, flicking his hair out of his eyes.

"Nessa, the girl in the chair, is Elphaba's sister and that munchkin boy is Boq." Galinda replied tersely, feeling a strange need to stick up for them. "And she wasn't that bad… she was… sort of my friend."

Fiyero caught Galinda's eye; she flushed and fidgeted. "Well, more than sort of." She smiled, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. "When Elphaba gets back maybe we should all go out together…?"

Fiyero's fingers caught Galinda's chin and tilted her head back; their eyes met in heated silence. "If it means that much to you, then I promise when she gets back, I'll get to know Elphaba." Fiyero smiled that brilliant charm-smile of his that made Galinda melt. He knelt in slowly, stopping and inch away from his girlfriend's glossy pink lips, anticipating a spark-flying, head-spinning kiss. But as he leaned in to close the gap, Galinda's cheeks paled and she started to waver, before Fiyero could stop to think he was catching Galinda in his arms as she swooned.

**A/N: Thoughts? **


	14. Such Sweet Sorrow Reedited

**Title: It's Atrocious**

**Pairing: Gelphie**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: WICKED ISN'T MINE. Alas.**

**A/n: EDITED BY PANTHERADRACONIS**

_ Fiyero leant in slowly, stopping and inch away from his girlfriend's glossy pink lips, anticipating a spark-flying, head-spinning kiss. But as he leaned in to close the gap, Galinda's cheeks paled and she started to waver, before Fiyero could stop to think he was catching Galinda in his arms as she swooned_.

~~**Light, airy, coldness brushed Galinda's pale cheeks.**

"Galinda?" Fiyero glanced down anxiously at the girl in his arms. Galinda mumbled something unintelligible, her eyes fluttering. Fiyero brushed a blonde curl out of his girl's face, shifting his hold on her. It was snowing and Fiyero wanted to get Galinda out of the cold, but it wasn't as if he could simply carry her into her dorm. Against his better judgment he shook her by the shoulders. "Glin, are you alright?"

"Hmm, Elphie?" Galinda stirred. Her blue eyes opened wide to see a confused-looking Fiyero staring right back at her.

"Oh, oh, Fiyero." Galinda stood, embarrassed, brushing the snow from her hair. "What happened?"

"You fainted." Fiyero said, relief flickering through him fleetingly. "Maybe we should sit down. Are you feeling okay?"

Galinda shook her head, cheeks coloring. "I'm fine. Honestly, I'm probably just tired. I should..." She glanced anywhere other than Fiyero's eyes. She flashed him a smile and held out her arm. "Walk me to my dorm."

"Of course." Fiyero agreed. "Of course."

** ~~ "Thanks plenty dearest." **Galinda waved goodbye to Fiyero. She sighed, heading up the stairs of Crage Hall. Pulling out her key, she stumbled down the hall. Once inside her room she flicked on the light and shed her snowy clothes, pulling on the warmest nightdress she could find. Picking up her brush from the vanity, she began running it through her tangled blonde locks; the routine usually soothed her, but tonight there was an anxious fluttering in her chest that couldn't be subdued. "Stupid." She cursed under her breath. "Stupid, why am I so stupid?" She screamed quietly, flopping on her frilly bed and punching her fists into her pillow. "Perfect." Galinda sighed, glancing down at the fraying black ribbon on her wrist. She placed her lips to it and instantly felt foolish. "Not helping the stupidity." Galinda muttered under her breath.

She resolved that talking to herself wasn't the smartest thing either**. **Deciding that tomorrow she would make a point to go out with her friends**,** Galinda clicked off the light, shutting her eyes tightly and snuggling under her covers. The anxiousness settled into her stomach, coiling into a sharp pain that made the blonde want to cry out; she gripped a pillow to her stomach and willed her tears away, tomorrow couldn't come fast enough.

** ~~Elphaba squinted down at the **Grimmerie**, her stolen book of spells. **The spell's words poured from her mouth like the sweetest music as a cluster of candles lit before her eyes. She smiled, turning the pages to find another spell, brown eyes sparkling in the candlelight. Suddenly, an aching pain gripped her stomach and she gasped, wrapping her arms around her middle. Concentration broken, the candles flickered out as the green girl began to writhe on the floor.

"Fabala?" Lielah heard thudding on the floor, and jumped out of bed, rushing over to her companion. "Fabala, what's wrong?" Lielah lit the candles manually, placing a hand on Elphaba's back.

Slowly, Elphaba sat up; she held up a hand to quell Lielah's questions. After a few gasped breaths, Elphaba calmed herself, grasping for something in the darkness. She raised a shiny, silver object that glinted in the candlelight.

"Woah." Lielah gasped at the beautiful pink stone attached to the bracelet.

Elphaba ran her fingers over the bracelet lightly, her eyes closing briefly. "Galinda?" The familiar name came out as a tentative question.

Lielah, still enamored with the bracelet, had to shake herself out of her reverie. "Who?"

Silently, Elphaba shook her head, leaning forward to blow out the candles. She stood, slipping the bracelet into her pocket and heading over to her bed.

Lielah hadn't moved from her spot on the floor, confused by it all. "Who's Galinda?" She mumbled to herself, uncertain yet enamored with the girl who shared her room.

** ~~ "Ooh." Galinda giggled. "That color is wonderful on you."**

"I was going with perfect." Shenshen curtsied, smiling broadly. Galinda and Phannee clapped in approval.

"Oh, marvelous." Phannee chortled. "I'm so glad you decided to come shopping with us, Glin."

"Yes," Galinda bounced, holding a poofy pink dress up in front of herself. "What do you think girls?"

Shenshen scoffed. "Haven't you already bought the whole market of pink in Oz?"

"Seriously Glin," Phannee agreed. "Pick a different color."

Galinda sighed and pouted theatrically. "Oh, I simply can't."

Shenshen snatched the pink dress out of Galinda's hands as she and Phannee began scouring the racks.

"Not to fret, we'll find you something." Phannee winked.

Galinda listened to hangers slide across the metal racks as she turned in front of the mirror, striking a pose and fixing her hair. She noted the circles under her eyes and held back a sigh.

"This one! This one!" Her two bubbly friends held out a gorgeous green dress.

Galinda blanched. "I-I d-don't think so." She stuttered, her perfectly composed facade wavering.

"Why not?" Shenshen demanded, pouting.

"Yeah Glin, why not?" Phannee echoed.

The blonde waved her hand dismissively. "Not my color."

Her friends agreed reluctantly, putting the dress back on the rack.

After paying for their purchases at the register, the girls hurried into the snowy Oz streets, giggling and gossiping.

"Ooh, did you hear? Fiyero was talking to that Avaric boy the other day. Apparently Avaric thinks Fiyero's lost his mind going out with you. That you don't like him in the least. Of course, I had to set him straight." Phannee insisted, gripping Galinda's arm.

"He what?" Galinda blanched.

"You know the one, that friend of the munchkin boy?" Phannee added.

Galinda nodded slowly. "Well, I guess I could see where he might've gotten that idea."

Both of Galinda's giggly friends stopped in their tracks. "WHAT?"

"Well, you see, Fiyero and I are taking a break..." Galinda trailed off, lost in thoughts of events that had happened earlier that day…

_ "Galinda," Fiyero placed his hand on her arm lightly. "I'm not completely brainless. I've noticed certain things lately. And well, after last night, I think we should take a break."_

_ Her perfect pink lips formed an "O". "What?"_

_ He leaned in and lowered his voice. "Look, it's obvious you miss her a lot. I understand. Avaric and Boq, well, they told me some things and I guess I didn't realize what I was getting into. I love you, I do, but if you miss her so much... Well, sort things out and I'll wait, okay? I'll be here for you as a friend or more, whichever you want when you've figured things out."_

_ She thought she was stuck in one of her dreams, this couldn't be happening. "Boq doesn't know anything. He's a tiny little fool. Elphaba and I are barely friends!" Galinda insisted in panic. "Please, don't do this."_

_ Fiyero looked her straight in the eye. "You called me 'Elphie'." He watched as Galinda's shoulders sank__in__defeat, feeling sorry that he had to do this to her. "Look Glin, I'm here okay? Just, figure it out." He bent down to place a chaste kiss on her pink lips and winked before turning away._

Phannee and Shenshen hooked their arms into each of Galinda's. "You poor thing. Fiyero's out of his mind to listen to those other boys." They nodded in agreement solemnly.

Building up her facade once more, Galinda shrugged. "He'll come around if he knows what's good for him."

"Of course." Phannee and Shenshen echoed.

As the three girls took off together down the road, Galinda couldn't stave off the pain that swelled in her heart.

** ~~Tonight would be another night in, much to Elphaba's chagrin. She sighed, studying the **Grimmerie **per usual.**

"Fabala, can I ask you a question?" Lielah paced anxiously in front of the desk Elphaba sat at.

"You already have." Elphaba replied, in no mood for the younger girl's quirks today.

The munchkin paced and fidgeted. "Well, it's just that, well I mean..."

Thoroughly annoyed, Elphaba glanced over sharply.

In a rush of words Lielah asked, "Why are you green?"

Elphaba cackled in response. "I was born that way." She replied, watching the girl's anxiousness subside.

"People aren't born green." Lielah insisted, leaning with her hand on the desktop.

"I was, and no it's not from eating grass as a child." Elphaba frowned. "Perhaps it's because I'm filled with something wrong... something wicked..."

Lielah shook her head, brown hair swishing. "I don't believe that, you seem nice enough to me."

Looking down, Elphaba felt strange emotions stir within her, she felt a sudden urge to rant and rave, or sink to her knees and admit defeat. She wasn't sure.

"You barely know me, and that's how it's going to stay. Now go find something to do." She forced herself not to be bothered by the fact that the munchkin girl's eyes filled with tears.

"Yes, Fabala." She whispered, before running from the room.

Elphaba shrugged, unable to be bothered by it just then. The delusional girl had to learn sometime. This work wasn't for the foolish, or the weak at heart. A pang echoed through Elphaba's heart coincidentally at the same moment. Try as she might to concentrate on the Grimmerie, the green girl could think of only one thing. And as the blonde came to mind, a stabbing pain gripped Elphaba's chest; she fell from her chair as a seizure of emotion overwhelmed her.

**A/n: Update soon. Within the next two days. **


End file.
